Calling out your name - Erestoria Your Name AU
by FrenchFryKHS
Summary: Historia Reiss is the daughter of a wealthy family living in the capital and goes to the richest school with the greatest education. Eren Jaeger is the loud village's idiot in his class, lives with his sister Mikasa in a small city by the Mountains. They both wish for a different life, and their wish might just become true as these two strangers wake up one day in each other's body
1. Chapter 1 - Waking up as a Jaeger

**Hello everyone!**

 **This is my first try in years for a new story!**

 **Erestoria needs more love, so here you go with a Your Name AU!**

 **Enjoy! :D**

As the morning sunlight brushed over her face, Historia lazily reached out of her kingside bed and comfy covers for her phone. She started patting blindly where she believed she left it, groaning tiredly as she couldn't find it.

 _What the heck?_

The blonde sighed, peeking her head out of the covers and sitting up, yawning loudly.

 _I'm surprised Frieda hasn't invaded my room yet._

Indeed, her older sister had a habit to barge into her room in the morning to tell that breakfast was ready. But today, she seemed to have forgotten.

The teen braced herself as she stuck her legs out of the covers, the cold air making her flinch. She groaned and tucked them back, laying down to regain some strength and rolled to her side, on the other side of her giant bed.

Only, there was no other side.

She landed right onto the floor, yelping as she did. And as she yelped, she made a strange discovery: Her voice was unbelievably deep. She groaned, sitting up and rubbing her chest that was hurt because of the impact.

Her eyes widened as she did, noticing once again that something was off… Where were her breasts?

She gasped, looking down on her chest. It was flat. And as she looked further down, she could see that she was not at all wearing the beautiful pink nightgown that Frieda made her. No. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt over her flat chest, and dark brown shorts.

But that wasn't the strangest thing: Her legs were unbelievably hairy and… She felt something weird under the shorts.

Historia gulped, narrowing her eyes as she reached for her shorts with a trembling hand, afraid of what she might discover. She put her hand on her crotch area… And immediately yelped in shock, her face turning pick.

 _There is definitely something down there oh my GODS!_

The girl looked around in panic, and gasped as she realized that this wasn't her room, nor Ymir's, her beloved friend. It had a single bed, a desk with school stuff on it, a wooden floor, a single window next to the bed, a wardrobe, and posters on the wall.

Unfortunately, Historia felt to panic to examine all this, she just wanted to get out of here! If this was a dream, she needed to go and explore it!

She quickly got up, still flushing with embarrassment and confusion. The girl (at least she thought so?) moved out of the door, legs trembling and expression completely disoriented.

"Frieda?" She called out softly, gasped as her voice came out deep again. Now she was certain that THIS was not her voice. What the heck was going on?

She walked around the hall with confusion, having no idea on where to go. Was she alone in this dream?

"Eren? You up?"

Oh! A female voice coming from downstairs! Alright, she wasn't alone after all.

Wait. Who's Eren?

Historia gulped, walking to the stairs and slowly making her way downstairs. What she found at the end of it was an open living room and a Kitchen, with a blonde male with bright blue eyes sitting at the table, eating breakfast, and a beautiful dark haired girl joining him.

 _They look around my age. But who are they? I've never seen them before? They look so clear for a dream. Are they my future kidnappers? They look way too nice to be! No Historia! Remember what father said, be careful with strangers!_

The young dark haired woman soon noticed Historia standing by the stairs, looking wary. The girl blinked, and waved her over.

"Come on Eren, you overslept again. You need breakfast."

Historia blinked, looking around as the girl waved her over. Oh. She really meant her? Why was she calling him Eren? Oh well.

She moved shyly to the table, sitting far away from the two teens, which seemed to surprise them.

"I think he's sick, Mikasa," the blonde male chuckled, observing Historia.

The dark haired woman, whom Historia supposed was Mikasa, sighed to the male's words. She poured some tea in a mug and handed it to Historia. Taken aback by such natural kindness, Historia took it careful, nodding gratefully to the teen.

"Ah- Thank you ma'am."

This shocked the two teens even more. They looked at each other with worry and both started scooting closer to Historia, scanning her face. This made her very uncomfortable, so she just sipped on her tea silently.

"You are definitely sick. Since when do you call your sister 'ma'am'?" the male asked with a raised brow.

 _Sister? I already have a sister. And her name is not Mikasa,_ Historia thought with a small frown on her face.

"Armin, you two didn't do anything weird last night, did you?" Mikasa asked warily, dark eyes glancing to the male named Armin.

"No, I swear," Armin chuckled nervously. Mikasa always had that intense look that terrified him, he could never lie to her even if he wanted to.

The blond looked back to Historia, narrowing his eyes. "You look terrible. Did you stay up late to read more comics?" He asked suspiciously.

Historia blinked, looking between Mikasa and Armin with confusion. "I look terrible? I thought such things didn't matter in a dream," she said innocently, not even bothering being surprised _yet again_ by her heavy voice.

Armin chuckled, holding out his phone and selecting the 'mirror' app. "You really do, and it's not a dream Eren. You're definitely up," he said, holding out the mirror to Historia.

She narrowed her eyes to the reflection that was showing on the phone, and when she saw herself… Or rather himself, she shrieked in horror and suddenly jumped back, causing her to fall backwards with the chair.

"Eren!" Mikasa called out in panic, reaching out to help Historia… Or rather, _Eren_ up.

 _T-This isn't happening, that wasn't me! W-What happened to my face?!_

Historia really started to get scared now, and despite Mikasa's kind gesture, she quickly moved away to run to the nearest mirror. She needed more proof! The phone was _lying_!

She found herself in the living room where there was a mirror hanging next to a window. Once she saw the same reflection in it, she started to pant heavily and touching her face, or.. What she believed was her face.

 _What's this? This isn't mine! I don't have brown hair! I don't have weird green eyes! I don't have this face! I don't have this chest! And I_ _ **definitely**_ _don't have…_

She blushed in embarrassment as her gaze lowered to her crotch.

Historia couldn't deny it. In this dream, she was a _boy_! A boy apparently named Eren who lived with a Mikasa and an Armin.

 _This is such a weird dream._


	2. Chapter 2 - Waking up as A Reiss

**Yes. Two chapters in one day.**

 **But hey it's to prepare the setting! Then we can go to the cool stuff! ;)**

Something quite unusual happened this morning. Eren heard somebody singing.

 **Ah, if only our voices speaking at night**

 **Could ever reach the very edge of this world, and of time Instead of fading into air and dust**

 _What is this shit?_

 **The teen thought irritably, groaning as he turned inside the covers.**

 **Then what will the words, could it ever be**

 **Farthest words from "probably" Let's make a promise that will never fade**

 _It won't stop. What the fuck? Is it Armin?_

 _Let's say it together on the count of three, oh_

And the crazy guitar solo that played just after these lyrics, made Eren jolt up and yelp out in shock. He looked around to find the source of this noise and saw a phone vibrating next to him, with the screen showing '7:00 am' and playing this annoying song.

Eren narrowed his eyes, pretty grumpy that he was woken up so suddenly. Usually, he'd wake up on his own, late, but still on his own. Only on days where he woke up really late, Mikasa would barge in and drag him out of bed. Literally drag him out of the bed.

But that wasn't the main concern right now.

 _That's not mine_ , Eren thought, looking at the phone warily. He picked it up and tried to unlock it to make the music stop. But as the screen showed a series of numbers to click on to get the password, Eren gulped, trying out his own password, just in case.

 _Password invalid_ , Eren read, _maybe it's Armin's or Mikasa's… But what is it doing in my room?_

The teen sighed, reaching out for the tiny side table next to his bed, pulling on the drawer to put the phone inside… Which was a huge mistake.

Inside the drawer, there was a small journal, what looked like pills and… Pads?

 _What the FUCK is_ _ **this**_ _doing in MY room?_ Eren thought as he stared at the pads with horror, quickly pushing the drawer closed. Now that he thought about it… He didn't have a drawer like this next to his bed… And the room seemed unusually big… As well as the bed.

Eren looked around in shock, not recognizing the place at all. This room was no only huge, but very feminine too. It was so clean.

"What the f-"

"HISTORIA!"

The sudden noise of a door opening startled the young boy, and soon he found a tall dark haired woman he didn't know standing at the door and looking at him playfully.

"Hurry up, Princess. Breakfast is on the table," she chirped, before quickly closing the door and disappearing.

Eren blinked, staring at the door in disbelief. Who was that woman? Who was Historia?

… _Wait. Maybe I'm just dreaming._

The boy thought as he looked around, and started getting up. To the movement, he saw what he was wearing, and flipped.

"A pink dress?" Eren yelped, looking down and touching the fabric. But this was the end of his surprise… Two things seemed to form bumps over his chest.

Eren's eyes widened, abashed and confused. This HAD to be a dream! He didn't just turn into a girl!

 _If this is what I think it is… I wanna touch them,_ the teen thought with a blush. But he couldn't just do that! He had to be respectful!

"Oh well," the teen sighed, reaching out to squeeze the bumps curiously. "If it's just a dream…"

He blinked in surprise to how high pitched his voice was. He let go of squishy bumps and reached out for his throat. Did he catch a cold?

 _I don't get sick in dreams_ , Eren complained mentally.

After getting up, he lazily scratched his bum… To which he had to freeze in the process.

 _Yup. Definitely not mine._

It took Eren a solid five minutes to find the Kitchen. He'd usually go down a hall and downstairs to Mikasa and maybe Armin when he sleeps over, but the moment he stepped out of this unknown room, there were a dozens of halls!

The teen realized by the end of the third hall that he was in a Mansion. It was so huge, clean, and luxurious!

He passed a few portraits of people he didn't know. One them had the portrait of the woman who woke him up earlier. She was dressed in a wealthy dark blue dress and was smiling faintly. She had another woman enxt to her, much younger. That one had beautiful blonde hair, bright blue eyes and was wearing a dark red dress. Her expression however, was very somber.

 _Still cute_ , Eren mentally commented as he stood in front of the portrait curiously. _Hm… Must be really rich people. Why do they look so sad though?_

"Historia!"

Eren jumped a bit to the sudden voice coming from down the hallway. The woman stood there, a hand resting on her hip as she looked at Eren with impatience.

"What are you doing? Father already started without you. He's really mad. Now hurry up," she said, waving Eren over.

The teen obeyed, quickly running towards her. But on his way there, he stopped by a random mirror that was hanging on a wall. He blinked once he saw the reflection, his eyes growing gradually.

 _Whoa. I'm the girl from the portrait!_ He realized with some surprise.

"Historiaaaaa," the woman huffed impatiently. "What is it with you? You're usually ready! And look at you, not even dressed!"

Eren blinked back to the woman. _Oh. The girl's name is Historia. Wait. I'm Historia? This dream is really detailed wow._

"Uhm, sorry," he, or rather _she_ , said.

The two of them then walked down the stairs, leading them to the first floor. It also had many rooms, most of them closed. Eren was completely disoriented. Back at his House, everything was so open.

The teen followed the woman curiously, blinking up to her. Who was she anyway?

"Uhm, excuse me," he asked with his unusual feminine voice. "But what's your name?"

The woman blinked in surprise, glancing back to Eren with a curious look. She then let out a soft laugh, and reached out to pat the boy's head.

"Story you can be really funny sometimes. Are you sure you're awake?" She chuckled. "I'm your favorite and only big sister, Frieda."

 _Aha. Why not Mikasa? She's_ _ **my**_ _favorite and only sister._

Eren raised a brow, looking unimpressed. But he didn't want to think too much of it. Frieda was his sister in this dream. Fine.

They reached a giant dining room with huge windows showing the beautiful sight outside. This House had a big garden with trees standing proudly, and from what Eren could see, also a fountain.

The teen beamed, ready to rush to the windows to look inside, but Frieda caught his arm and stopped him. She then gestured her head to a man sitting by the table. He looked around his end 40s, rather big, with dark hair and a mustache. He was sipping on his coffee, while reading the newspaper.

Eren's eyes nose scrunched up in disgust.

 _A big white rich man. Everything I love_ , the boy thought sarcastically.

"Historia," Frieda, whispered softly to Eren, looking back to the man. "Go apologize."

"Why?" Eren replied almost immediately, frowning. Why should HE apologize?

"You're late, and still in your nightgown", Frieda scolded lowly before shoving Eren to the man.

The teen made a small noise of complaint, sounding like a grumpy cat. He gave Frieda a side glare, before looking back to the man.

The man looked up from his paper, giving Eren a stern look. He carefully folded the paper and straightened up, staring at Eren.

"You're late," he said sternly.

"For what?" Eren asked immediately, raising a brow. To that, Frieda and the man both lifted their eyebrows in surprise.

"For breakfast," the man reprimanded, eyeing Eren. "And you're not dressed."

"I … Am?" Eren replied hesitantly, looking down on the dress. He wasn't naked last time he checked.

Frieda sighed in disappointment and carefully pulled Eren back to her.

"She's not herself this morning, father. Perhaps some jasmine tea would do her well."

 _Father? That guy's my dad? I don't like this dream anymore_ , Eren thought with a frown on his face, pulling himself away from Frieda. The man observed him with a raised brow, before frowning as well. He sighed heavily, and stood up.

"No breakfast for you this morning. Maria shall prepare you a bigger lunch," he decided, leaving the table empty handed.

This irked Eren. Since he was a server at a café, he had to pick up the clients' dirty dishes every day. He didn't mind since this was work, but in this dream, he was in a home. Did that guy really expect people to just pick up his dishes?

"You're not gonna get that?" he asked out loud, pointing to the man's dishes.

To that, the man stopped, and turned back with a frown, looking rather annoyed now.

"We have maids for that. What's gotten into you, Historia?" the father replied, rather irked. He then turned away and left.

 _What a fucking asshole._

Eren thought as he watched the man leave, eyes shifting to a brunet woman in a dark dress and apron who picked up the dishes.

Frieda's eyes had marginally widened at Eren, and she was now grabbing his slim shoulders, looking at him directly in the eye.

"What in the name of the Heavens has gotten into you Historia? Since when do you talk back to father? And since when do you use vulgar terms like 'gonna'?"

Eren just stared at her blankly, still pretty annoyed about the man's attitude. But now, he was even more annoyed. Why was everyone expecting him to be a nice little boy? Or… Girl in that case?

"Ugh. I just wanna wake up already," Eren groaned, moving away from Frieda's grasp.

The latter gasped as 'Historia' used yet another vulgar term. She watched her sister walk back upstairs silently, wondering what in the gods' names just happened.

Once he reached the room, Eren sighed, flopping back on the bed. That was such an unpleasant dream.

The boy rolled around, staring at the desk in front of the king sized bed. It had pictures of Historia and Frieda, looking small and happy. To that, Eren smiled a bit sadly. This may be a dream, but from what he could judge, the character he was playing had a rather tough life in this luxurious place.

"Man," he sighed. "I feel sorry for you, Historia."


	3. Chapter 3 - I did WHAT?

**Hello everyone!**

 **Gosh, okay I NEVER expected that this fanfic would get so much attention so quickly. Not to mention that I found the first chapters pretty weak and you guys still seem to enjoy them! :o**

 **Your reviews made me smile, so I wanted to respond to them:**

 **MediaMaster 263: Thank you! And yes this is a Your Name inspired AU! :D But don't you worry, I intend to bring in my own twists and turns so that Your Name watchers and readers don't get bored ad non Your Name watchers and readers get too spoiled. ^^**

 **Komorebi – chama: Haha! Glad you enjoyed it! Yes Eren was pretty relaxed because he thought it was a dream XD And hey, let's be honest, Historia was shocked because she saw something she wasn't supposed to see in Eren's pants, and realized she had to pee with it. No wonder she was panicked. XD**

 **Okay with this, let's carry on! I made this chapter longer to expose more stuff since you guys seem to like it! And things are finally unraveling for our clueless teens. ;)**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

September 11

It was so hot and blurry around him.

 _W-Where am I?_

Eren couldn't tell. He could only see red and orange colors swirling around him. It was so fast, that he grew sick.

 _What's happening? Where's Armin? Mikasa?_

He started to pant loudly, feeling an unbearable warmth overwhelm the environment around him. As he started to walk around to find an escape, he heard a scream, a woman's scream. Startled, Eren started running to the scream's direction, finding in that orange blur a wooden door.

"EREN!"

A female voice cried behind it, banging her fists against it.

Eren hurried up to the single door and looked around, even behind the door to find a room, but no, it was just this door. The brunet started to panic, and tried to pull on the knob to open it.

"EREN PLEASE!"

The girl kept screaming, her voice cracking in urgency. This just distressed the teen even more. He tried to kick the door open, pull on it, he tried everything!

"H-Hold on!"

"It's so hot!"

Now she was sobbing and screaming louder. The scenery around Eren grew darker, more dangerous, and hotter. The teen panted in panic, palms on the door as he stared around in horror.

 _A fire?_

He looked back to the door, desperate. The voice suddenly quietened down, and Eren could hear soft sobs from the other side of the door.

"Eren," the female breathed out helplessly. "Don't you remember me?"

"Eren. Eren!"

The brunet yelped as Mikasa pulled him right out of his sleep, eyes opening wide as he stared up to his sister. The raven girl looked down on him, expression worried.

"Eren," she said softly, watching her brother curiously. "Why are you crying?"

 _Huh?_

"Again?"

Armin sighed to his friend's tale as they all walked to school in their basic uniform. It was a pretty day to walk. Then again, in this village, rare were the rainy days. It was rather colorful and bright, full of life, if it weren't for the remains of small walls circling discreetly around it. Or as Eren would call it: 'A Fort's leftover'. Their village was rather old, situated in mountains and very far away from civilization. Armin and Mikasa quite liked it here, it was usually peaceful. Eren? He hated it.

"Yeah," Eren sighed in response to his friend's exhausting question.

"I keep telling him, he should go see someone about that,"Mikasa replied in a monotone voice, eyes focused on the path they were taking. Somebody had to with these two babbling.

"It's just a dream," Eren groaned _. And it's not the only weird dream I've had recently…_

"A dream you keep having and wake up in tears to," Mikasa retorted with a small frown.

"I could ask Opa to give you some of his tea for a peaceful night?" Armin suggested softly as they reached the school gate.

"Armin, I really like your grandpa but I don't think herbs will help me."

"Hey, many indigenous tribes used to drink and eat all sorts of herbs to purify themselves."

"I don't need to purify myself, I need a fucking ladder to climb over the damn walls."

"Eren you literally make no sense."

"Why are you so eager to leave anyway?" Mikasa asked with a raised brow.

Eren blinked to that, hesitating as he fiddled with his necklace, a beautiful key hanging thanks to a dark red thread. He had no idea where this key necklace came from but somehow, it was very dear to him. Mikasa's question did trigger an odd feeling Eren had recently inside him. It was faint, but still heavy at times. It was the sort of feeling you had when you realized you might have forgotten something, or someone…

As the three of them went to their respective classroom, Eren noticed how strangely everyone was looking at him. Guys were looking at him with confusion instead of mocking him, girls were actually looking at him with some interest, instead of ignoring him. Everyone was mumbling and whispering too.

 _What the fuck?_

He sat down next to Armin as always, raising a brow to his friend.

"Hey Armin, why's everyone looking at me so weirdly?"

The blond blinked, before letting out a faint, awkward chuckle.

"Well, you made quite a scene yesterday… You said hello to everyone, said 'greetings' to our teacher. Don't you remember?"

Eren blinked, eyes wide with confusion. Since when was HE, Eren Jaeger, acting polite and all nice to everyone?

"You also couldn't tell when the teacher was calling you," Mikasa said, sitting behind her brother, a seat she assigned herself to, so she could watch over Eren. "And you went to the girl's bathroom at least twice."

"I WHAT?!"

The exclamation quietened the whispers of the fellow classmates, who were now staring at Eren with some shock.

Eren groaned to that, sinking himself on his seat and pulling out the books from his bag. Because of that, he didn't notice Jean, his frenemy, approach him with a grin.

"Hey Eren," he snickered, tilting his head to the brunet. "Mind sewing my outfit back today?"

"The hell you talking about, Horseface?" Eren replied bitterly, glaring daggers to the fellow teen.

"Uhm", Armin chuckled, poking Eren to get his attention. "You might or might have not sewed a freshman's ripped of jacket yesterday."

"I DID WHAT?!"

"Ahhhh there's our Queen!"

Historia jumped to the loud greeting when she entered her classroom. She was quite jumpy this morning, and the looks she was getting on her way here didn't seem to bother her, she was getting those every day.

But today, people were actually talking to her. As in... _Socialize_ with her. Until now, she was just a beautiful piece of art people would look from afar. This felt rather strange.

The blonde walked over to her loud friend, smiling awkwardly as Ymir wrapped an arm around her.

"How're you feeling today?" The brunette asked with a snicker, walking Historia to her seat.

"Uhm.. Well," she said, sitting down and putting her bag down. "I just feel… A weird… I feel like I'm forgetting something… Or someone… You know?"

Ymir blinked, sitting down on her chair as she watched Historia. "No. Not really."

"Hey, Historia!"

A male voice interrupted the two girls, and as they both looked up to see who was speaking to the beautiful blonde, they saw Reiner, followed by Betholdt. Reiner was a very tall, muscular and handsome young man, rather popular in this wealthy school. But he was also Historia's crush, much to Ymir's displeasure. She had been attracted to the tiny blonde for quite a while now.

"A-Ah! Good morning Reiner!" Historia squeaked, showing the brightest of smiles.

The tall blonde pressed his hand on Historia's desk, smirking down on her. "You made quite an impression yesterday. Telling coach Pixis to bugger off, kicking a table in the middle of art class… It's like you were a different person. Or … More like yourself?" Reiner asked with a grin that made Historia's legs tremble a little.

"I-I did all that?" she piped out shyly, eyes shifting to Ymir for confirmation. The brunette nodded silently, which made Historia squeak.

 _First Frieda telling me this morning I ate like a pork last night, then my chauffeur giving me suspicious looks… What exactly happened yesterday?_

"Well anyway," Reiner smirked, giving Historia a playful finger gun. "We should totally hang out more…"

He felt the dark, murderous look Ymir was giving him, so he continued with an awkward chuckle: "With… You two."

Historia perked up to that, beaming brighter than the Sun. "We'd love to!"

"Alright," Reiner smiled. "See ya later girls," he hummed, moving back to his seat.

Historia let out a heavy sigh of total happiness, placing a hand on her chest. She then smiled to Ymir.

"I don't know what happened yesterday, but it sure got Reiner's attention," she chirped, fiddling through her bag to get her notebooks out.

"Yeah," Ymir mumbled, grumpily opening her textbook.

Historia was too busy being in her happy bubble to notice her friend's grumpiness. She just opened her notebook with a hum, smiling to herself. But she stopped when she noticed something quite peculiar written on the latest page. The blonde narrowed her eyes, confusion reigning on her mind as she read:

' _Who are you?'_

 _September 16_

"Armin did you write this shit in my phone?"

Eren glared at his friend as he held out his phone. They were both at Eren's House, finishing up homework when Eren looked at the notes on his phone, and found a strange note from yesterday saying:

' _Today my lady charms were quite useful against that handsome Jean fellow! It felt so refreshing to flirt with people you have no attachment to. That's a thing I would never do in real life.'_

Armin almost choked on his juice when he saw that, and once he held the glass away from his mouth, he let out a loud laugh. This made Eren even madder.

"You shithead!"

"Eren that's not me!"

Armin laughed, cleaning his mouth with a napkin, blue eyes shimmering with amusement.

"I don't even know your phone's password."

"Huuuuuh?"

Eren narrowed his eyes to the phone before showing it to Mikasa, who was sitting next to him, finishing her essay quietly.

"Mikasa! Did you write that?"

"No," she said, not even looking up. "I don't invade people's privacies like this, especially not my brother's."

Eren groaned, glaring to the phone as he tried to recollect when in the Heavens he flirted with _Jean freaking Kirschtein_.

"I'm sure it's Jean who did this," he groaned.

"Don't be stupid, you never let him approach you let alone give him your phone," Armin said with a raised brow before snickering. "But you were quite… Girly yesterday."

"It was cute," Mikasa commented in her monotone voice, still focused on her homework.

Eren looked at them with pure shock and horror. Him? GIRLY? This never happened and never WILL happen.

He looked back to his phone, trying to collect the pieces together and remember what happened yesterday. But he couldn't recall anything, and this turned him even madder.

"Then who wrote this?"

 _September 19_

Frieda's soul almost jumped out of her body as she heard rushed steps escalate the stairs of the Reiss Mansion and a door slamming shut.

 _Oh. Historia is weird again._

Actually, Historia was herself today. She was just very, very, very confused. As she reached her room, she moved to her night table and pulled quickly on the drawer, taking out her notebook. She flipped the pages to her latest entry… Which was two days ago?

 _This can't be. I write in this journal every day!_

Historia felt really panicked. All day, people commented on how strange she's been acting likely. Very boyish, careless, and loud. This was NOTHING like her.

Not only that, but this morning she woke up with things written on her arm: _'Historia? Who are you? What are you?'_

 _First my dance teacher telling me I was a spinning disaster at the last lesson! Father telling me I snuck out at night to eat leftovers! Frieda telling me I touch my boobs every morning after waking up! What is happeniiiiiiiing?_

The Blonde paced around, taking her school stuff out and looking through this week's latest entries. And to her big shock, she found most of her texts and lessons written in such a horrid manner! About lessons she never remembered sitting through!

 _Could it be…. My dreams with that boy…_

 _Are real?_

Eren stared with shock into his phone's latest notes. Notes about how he apparently completely failed basketball practice and shrieked when Connie held out a dead frog to his face in Chemistry class, and having more and more boys calling him 'cute'.

But these weren't the weirdest ones: A lot of notes ended with: _'Who are you, Eren? What are you?'_

"C-Could it be that..."

"… _**That boy in my dreams and I…."**_

"… _That girl in my dreams and I…"_

" _ **ARE SWITCHING PLACES?!"**_

 **Voilà! Hope you enjoyed it! :)**

 **Next chapter: It's not so bad, being you…**


	4. Chapter 4 - It's not so bad, being you

**Hello everyone!**

 **First of all I want to apologize for the atrocity that is chapter 3's format. It looked really nice on Word with line splits so you guys can know the different perspective, the spaces and ahhhh somehow on fanfiction it didn't work and I only saw the horror when it was published.**

 **Luckily one of you pointed that out and told me to use '-' to tell you when perspectives change. Gosh i'm so sorry, it must've been painful to read but hopefully this one is better and comes out RIGHT. Geesh!**

 **Okay so here is chapter 4. I have mixed feelings about that one mainly because it's still a bit of setting and knowing the characters etc... But believe me, it'll be worth it and important in the end. In the next chapter you should have more Erehisu feels. I promise c:**

 **I'm really happy you guys enjoy the chapters, it really means a lot to me and it gives me more strength to improve my writing! So yay!**

 **For now enjoy and here comes 'answering to the reviews' time!**

 **Guests: Thank you so much for the sweet and VERY helpful comments I really, really appreciate them. I just came back on fanfiction so i'm rediscovering the art of writing and posting fanfiction here. I'm sorry you have to bear with my clumsiness. XD But I'm really glad you enjoy these chapters and I hope I wont disappoint! Erehisu shall live and they deserve more love in this fandom!**

 **MediaMaster 263: Yes I can't WAIT to write the moment they meet. And hmmmmm mayyyybe. c:**

 **Komorebi-chama: Yaaay I'm so glad you like it! And ahh this means a lot! I'm trying to keep a bit of their original character, while adapting them to this new world. And ohhh maybe it has been Jean's story all along *le shocked face* XDDD**

 **Also extra info:**

 **For the setting, I wanted to give you guys a bit of liberty, but I mainly inspired myself for Eren's village from German villages. You basically have to picture Eren and Mikasa's hometown without the giant walls haha. And Historia lives in a typical big city, but lives in the rich part of the city, in a mansion.**

* * *

 **September 23**

 _'_ _I have recently realized that the dreams where I am a boy named Eren Jaeger are real, and that he is experiencing the same phenomena. For unknown reasons, we wake up in each other's body on random days and have to live the life of the other. Now that I know that it's not a dream that I can act the way I like, I find this phenomena rather bothersome…'_

Historia sighed as she wrote her latest entry in her journal. She was snuggled up inside her covers, her night lamp shining next to her on her golden locks and angelic face. She was already dressed in her nightgown. Only now, she wore bras underneath it even while going to sleep, so that in case Eren wakes up as her the next day, he won't be _too_ tempted.

 _'_ _In order to protect our private lives, Eren and I have set up a few rules and guidelines. As Eren, I should:_

 _-Not be too polite to everyone_

 _-Go to work when it's his shift and only be polite then_

 _-Not flirt with anyone_

 _-Not do anything 'girly' as he put it_

 _I find it quite sad. He is a rather pretty boy, so I did allow myself to flirt here and there and…'_

* * *

 **September 24**

 _That girl is killing me._

"P-Please Senpai… Accept it."

On a rather normal day at school ,a small dark red haired girl was presenting to Eren yet another confession letter. It was the third one this week. This time, it was a freshman who unfortunately had witnessed 'Eren' being an absolute gentleman the other day when she let her food tray fall in the middle of the cafeteria. 'Eren' kindly picked it up and helped her clean it with a charming smile.

Eren sighed, taking the letter and patting the girl's head, feeling a bit sorry for her.

"Thanks," was all he said before moving away. He put the letter in his bag as he made his way to class, mentally cussing Historia out for not respecting his rule.

But he wasn't one to speak, he didn't respect a few rules either.

* * *

 **September 27**

 _'_ _-Be nice and polite to everyone_

 _-Do not leave the House after 8_

 _-Eat properly_

 _-DO your best at Ballet_

 _-No showers!_

 _-No more feeling up_

 _-Do not be late for school, you have a chauffeur who shows up at 7:45 every school day'_

It was the first day Eren woke up as Historia, knowing these rules. But that didn't stop him from acting like Eren at school.

He walked in with confidence, raising a brow to everyone on his way to Historia's classroom. This caused already a few whispers, since Historia was usually calm and barely noticeable. Once he entered the classroom, he spotted Ymir sitting by her table, drinking some water.

 _Ah Ymir. What did the note say? 'Best friend since the start of high school. Only girl who accepts you so be nice to her! '_

"Hi Ymir," 'Historia' chirped, sitting next to her, giving her the most charming smile. "How're you?"

Ymir blinked to that, a little taken aback by her friend smiling at her like that.

"Someone's in a mood," Ymir smirked mischievously. "Good you're holding up."

"Holding up?" 'Historia' asked with a raised brow.

"Well, with your dad causing drama in the world of finance," Ymir responded nonchalantly.

'Historia' blinked, having no idea what she was talking about.

 _What did my asshole dad do this time?_ Eren thought. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a few girls next to him, sitting by the window and whispering rather nasty things about the Reiss family.

"Did you hear about the scam?"

"Yeah."

"Geesh and to believe that this will be inherited to her?"

"Doesn't surprise me. She's unusually calm. Snakes attack silently."

"Hey."

Having heard enough, 'Historia' glared to the two girls and quite out of nowhere, kicked the table next to them, causing it to fall down and the girls to shriek. 'Historia' gave them a warning look, before returning back to a stunned Ymir.

The brunette eyed the blonde with utter surprise and admiration. "Please go out with me Friday night?" she asked quickly, eyes following 'Historia'.

"Huh?" 'Historia' blinked. Before she could answer, Reiner cut in, appearing behind 'Historia' with a wide grin.

"She's already got a date with me on that day, sorry," the tall blond stated, putting a hand on 'Historia's' shoulder.

 _I have? Historia never told me._

Eren thought with a small frown, glancing up to Reiner as he tried to figure out who that guy was.

 _…_ _Tall blond with a big mouth. Must be 'handsome Reiner' from Historia's notes. He's not handsome at all. He looks like a chicken nugget. What does Historia see in him?_

"Sure," 'Historia' chirped with a smile, looking back to the two. "How about we make it double?"

* * *

 **September 28**

 _'_ _YOU DID WHAT?!_

 _Eren do not mess up my relationships!'_

 _'_ _Well don't mess up mine!_

 _You should thank me, you're more popular when I'm you! :p'_

The two exchanged from now on purely through notes inside their phones, and they mostly included bickering and reprimands. Historia was dissatisfied with how Eren treated her social life by accepting dates, being loud and getting all the attention on her. And Eren, was dissatisfied with how nice Historia was when she was him.

In the following days, they started writing on each other's body to let their frustration out. Historia wrote things like 'rude', 'loud', 'why are you like this?' on Eren's arm whenever she was in Eren's body. And Eren wrote things like 'Stuck up princess' or 'snob' on her arm when he woke up as her.

As different as their mean notes to each other might be, there was one note coming from both of them that had one common sentence: _'I'm single because I like it that way!'_

* * *

 **September 29**

It was Saturday, and Historia woke up as Eren.

Realizing that last night was the double date, she really hoped that the notes she left last night for Eren would help him keep a low profile.

 _It was… Quite something._

Ymir and Reiner each had three hours with Historia. Ymir took her to the cinema, and cuddle with her during the movie, which had made the Blonde a bit nervous. But then, Reiner took her to a fancy restaurant each student of their school would love to go because it was so refined and sophisticated. It was quite romantic, and Historia could get her mind off the strange phenomena involving her and that Eren Jaeger.

And yet... As Reiner drove her home last night, she couldn't help but eye each brunet boy crossing their path. Which was strange… Since the beginning of school, Historia only had eyes for the tall handsome, fancy blond, who was also the son of a Commander.

And now, she was waking up as a brunet from the middle class, loud and not fancy at all, and it didn't seem to bother her anymore…

She just got up, and as she opened the door, she came face to face to Mikasa.

"Oh," the raven girl blinked. "You're up. Good. Get ready we leave in 30 minutes," she said, eyeing 'Eren' a bit worriedly. "Did you sleep well?"

'Eren' shifted a bit, giving Mikasa a confident looking smile, a smile Historia practiced a lot back home…

"I did. Yes," she replied politely, before blinking. "Uhm.. Where are we going?"

"To the farm remember? Armin's father needs us," Mikasa raised a brow, surprised that her brother didn't remember that promise he made to his best friend.

'Eren' nodded quickly, perking up to the idea of meeting Horses. "Be right there!"

The farm was by the foot of the Mountains, where Armin and his grandfather were living. They had chickens, goats, sheep and horses, and this grand variety of animals was beneficial for the whole village because Armin's grandpa made the best cheese with his goats.

Historia has never been on a farm before. Her family avoided such 'dirty' places, as her father would put it. But back home, she and Frieda had horses their father didn't know about, named Pepper and Rain , and riding the horses was the only thing in Historia's daily life that made her happy.

So it was with great surprise that Armin and Mikasa watched 'Eren' take care of the Horses, soothing them and brushing their long mane instead of getting knocked out by them.

"That's strange, usually they avoid you," Armin chuckled, observing his friend. "That's Marcus by the way."

"Hi Marcus," 'Eren' smiled, petting the horse happily. The horse huffed and neighed happily, pressing its giant muzzle against the brunet.

Armin smiled fondly to the two. He moved away for a while, coming back with a saddle. He went over to Marcus and strapped the saddle securely.

"Take him out for a ride."

"Armin are you mad?"

Mikasa came up behind her friend, eyes wide with worry.

"Eren's never been on a horse before."

"Heyyy we'll be around. He has to learn someday if he wants to leave one day."

"Huh?"

'Eren' asked as he carefully, and rather skillfully mounted the horse, much to Mikasa and Armin's surprise. The blond almost forgot to answer the brunet because of that.

"Well," he chuckled. "You always talking about leaving once school is over," he said, leading the Horse to the closed fields, where he and 'Eren' could run. The brunet fell silent as Historia thought about Armin's words.

 _Eren wants to leave? Why?_

With a pat of Armin, Marcus raced off into the fields, neighing happily. 'Eren' yelped at first, not expecting the Horse to be so fast. He clung onto him, scared as they kept running through the fields. But as Historia opened one eye, she saw all the view that she was missing. The green mountains rising next to her in a far distant, the field spreading out with beautiful flowers growing on it, and the sun shining brightly on her. Historia straightened up, bright teal eyes scanning the gorgeous view. She rarely got a view like this… Except when they went to the Main Reiss resident that is a bit out of town, where she could ride her Horse freely. These were amazing moments, where she could be away from her family, just by herself, free.

She let out a breathy laugh, a bright smile over her lips. She felt so elated, so strong out of the sudden. And it wasn't because she was in another person's body, and she could detach her image from everything and be herself… This wasn't an excuse for once. In that moment, she WAS herself.

"WOHOOOOO!"

'Eren' called out, spreading his arms out as he let Marcus run freely, and the wind blow through his dark brown locks. This feeling felt so delivering, Historia loved it.

Eventually, the two returned back to Mikasa and Armin. 'Eren' was behaving so properly and even classy with the horse. Torso upright, posture straight and confidence shining all over him. He even spoke to the Horse, hushing it softly and telling it to stop to a halt, so he could climb off.

"You manage to surprise us every day," Armin chuckled, watching his friend.

Mikasa on the other hand rushed to her brother to check him for any injury. "Are you alright?"

'Eren's 'expression softened to his sister's concern and he nodded, smiling. "I'm fine, thank you."

Mikasa smiled softly, eyeing him anyway just in case. She reminded Historia of Frieda, who has always been very protective and sweet with her.

"Well," Armin chuckled, patting the Horse as he looked over to his friends. "Let's go to the Lil'Europe for a drink."

"Huh?" 'Eren' blinked. "Lil'Europe?"

"The only café in this village, Eren. Ahh right, you only know it as 'the drunken shithole'," Armin chuckled, leading the horse back inside.

'Eren' grew a bit nervous to the word 'drunk', and he gave Mikasa a hesitant look. "Uhm… Mikasa? Do I HAVE to drink?"

Mikasa blinked to that, looking surprised by her brother's question.

"Eren, you hate alcohol."

And indeed he did.

The entire evening Historia had the pleasure to hear about Eren's drunken stories from Armin and Mikasa. How he despised alcohol after getting drunk from two beers. In his drunkenness, he apparently tried to climb over every fence he came across, calling it 'the Wall'. His little adventure eventually ended with Hannes, a friend from the family, picking him up from the Fort's leftovers where he had run off to. Apparently Eren started to cry when Hannes put him down, and he was holding tightly onto the key necklace he always had around his neck.

 _I wonder why he's so attached to that necklace._

Historia thought once she was alone in Eren's room, looking down on the golden key,that was held thanks to a red thread. For some reason, this all looked a bit familiar to Historia, but she didn't dwell on this. She just had one of the best days in her life. No obligations. Just her and her friends, having fun outside, hanging out, and talking.

Back home, everything was planned per hour. It was even considered as a sacrilege when Frieda and she told each other stories under a blanket in Historia's room, eating chocolate and giggling like idiots.

 _It's not so bad being you, Eren…_

Historia never experienced a life where she could do whatever she wanted without a price to pay, or without feeling remorse. This felt… Very nice.

 _Eren_ , she thought as she laid down on her back, staring up at the ceiling. _Why do you desperately want to leave this wonderful place?_

* * *

 **Next chapter: Red strings of fate**


	5. Chapter 5 - Red strings of fate

**I wrote this in one day. ONE DAY. Well, mostly because I knew exactly what I wanted to write haha.**

 **But here you have it! A chapter that would explain a few things, and as promised, i give a bit more Erestoria.**

 **Things will pick up in the next chapter.~**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Another morning in Historia Reiss' body.

Eren had picked up her morning routine by now: Frieda rushes into her room to wake her up, she takes a shower with the fanciest soaps, puts on her day crème, gets dressed properly, and goes downstairs to have breakfast with Frieda and Father.

While Eren enjoyed the luxury of this life, he couldn't help but feel once again trapped, trapped in those routines, those rules, and orders he kept receiving, only now, he was trapped in a golden cage, full of privileges. He thought he'd like it, but he didn't.

On that Saturday morning, after breakfast, Eren tried to take a look at the garden. It reminded him of home, where there were flowers and trees almost everywhere around him. He realized how much he actually liked the scenery of his village, it felt so free and colorful…

As he tried to open the door to the balcony, a tap on the shoulder stopped him.

"Story?" Frieda blinked to the Blonde. "Did you pack your things?"

"Huh?" 'Historia' blinked. "Packed for what?"

Apparently at the end of every month, the Reiss family would take off to their main Residence to spend time with other family members. But it was mostly an excuse to get updated with news from family and judge each other, or fawn over each other's success.

They were taken there around 10am, in a big Mercedes car, and to Eren's joy, the Main Residence happened to be a castle at the top of the mountains. Finally a view he was familiar with!

The teen almost jumped out of the car when it stopped, running to where the Castle was. He stopped, gasping in awe to the magnificence standing in front of him. It looked like an ancient, typical German castle, with a few modern touches, but those weren't very appealing.

"Historia!" Frieda laughed to her sister, getting out of the car. "Get your bags, silly!"

Eren obeyed and grabbed Historia's stuff before rushing back to the Castle with excitement. Oh how he wished he had lived there as a child! He would've had so much fun playing knights with Armin and Mikasa.

And the rooms! The rooms were gorgeous! Historia's room was bigger than home, had a nice medieval look with modern technology here and there like a TV, electric lamps, a radiator, and… A Nintendo DS laying on the table?

 _Wow this feels just like home, completely behind the time,_ Eren thought playfully.

The teen grinned and jumped belly first on the bed, bouncing a bit as he did. He laughed, snuggling against the high quality comfy mattress.

 _Okay. Gotta check something first_ , he thought, reaching for the drawer next to him. He pulled on it, looking inside it and to his big relief, there were no pads nor tampons in it. But instead, an adorable picture of a much younger Historia and Frieda. Both were smiling brightly to the camera, sitting in the castle's main living room and knitting. They seemed to be knitting long red threads.

 _Cute_ , Eren smiled, staring at the picture for a while. Historia looked quite happy in this picture, and had the brightest smile. But on the recent pictures and paintings, she always looked somber, Eren wondered why…

A knock on the door tore Eren away from his thoughts.

"Historia?" Frieda asked softly from behind the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure!"

The tall dark haired woman walked in, smiling to her younger sister. She walked over to her, expression soft.

"How about we return to our tower?"

"Huh?"

The tower. A lonely little tower that was a few miles away from the castle, on top of the mountain. Frieda and Eren rode there with their Horses, much to Eren's displeasure. He wasn't good with Horses, even with Pepper, Historia's horse, who was the most angelic Horse ever.

Once they reached the lonely tower, which was beautifully hidden in the Forest, Eren almost fell off from Pepper. He still hadn't mastered the art of Horse riding.

"Bad day for you and Pepper again?" Frieda asked playfully, tying up the Horses. Eren just gave her a glare, to which she chuckled. The tall woman then led the teen up the tower, walking up the stone hard stairs. Clumsy as he was, Eren almost tripped twice on his way up there, much to Frieda's amusement.

Once they reached the highest room, Eren expected it to be a medieval armory or something cool! But no. Once Frieda opened the door, only the daylight coming from the single window lightened up the room, and there was a huge wall with wooden plaques hanging on it. The wooden plaques had faces and names on them, and were somehow tied with threads. Eren noticed a plaque with Frieda's face on it. It was relatively low, and it was tied with a neutral dark blue thread to a plaque with Historia's face on it. Above them, blue threads hung them to their father, who was tied with a red thread to a beautiful blonde mother, supposedly Historia's mother.

Frieda lightened up a few candles while Eren observed the plaques, rather curious about them.

"Haven't taken you up here since you were a child," Frieda said softly, getting two pillows out of a wooden box next to the door. She put the pillows in front of the wall, and sat on one of them. Eren joined her, crossing his legs in pretzel style, to which Frieda raised a brow, and smiled faintly.

"Remember how I told you… That these threads are an old heritage in the Reiss family? That it's all about connecting people, meeting unexpected people, people who will have a heavy impact on your life?" Frieda smiled softly, eyes glancing back to the Wall. "Well… You're a lady now, Story, and according to traditions, father is the one supposed to tie your red thread to the man you will marry, but… Somehow… Your red thread is missing," she said, looking back to the Blonde. "Did you take it without his permission?"

Eren blinked to that, finding all of this rather complex. He shrugged, not really knowing what to answer. Maybe Historia did take it? But if she did, he wasn't aware of that.

"I remember when we made it, your thread," Frieda smiled. "You were determined to do this on your own. Like… You wanted to be in control of your own fate. And I think… You still want that," she said with a smile. "It's alright, Story. You can tell me…"

She scooted closer to Eren, suddenly looking serious. "You kept the thread because of Reiner right?"

Eren's eyes widened to that and he immediately straightened up. "HELL NO."

Frieda burst out of laughing, holding onto her stomach as she watched her sister's face decompose into embarrassment and surprise.

"I knew it! You liiiiiiiike him."

"No I don't!"

Eren almost replied angrily. Which kind of surprised him. Why was he getting all worked up about this? He knew that Historia liked Reiner. Why was it so hard to admit it? Why did he care?

Frieda just chuckled, poking Historia's forehead playfully, to which Eren jumped a little.

"It's alright Story. You two would make beautiful blonde babies. And father likes him too."

 _That's not really a compliment_ , Eren thought bitterly.

"Did he tell you that he's going to invite Reiner to the Christmas Ball?"

Eren blinked to that. Which Christmas ball?

"Storyyy," Frieda sighed, seeing the confusion on her sister's face. "The Ball at the end of the year? That will take place here? Lots of important people? Now I know father is having… Trouble at work right now, but he really counts on us to make this night great. Promise you'll behave?"

Eren just groaned a bit, but nodded slowly. He just hoped he won't have to be the one to behave on that night. He hoped the real Historia would do that.

The teen looked back to the plaques, expression softening. So this was a thing? Tying fates together? Fates represented by red threads?

Eren glanced back to Frieda, who had lightened up a candle, and was now praying lowly:

"To you, Tsukiyomi-sama, who watches over us, who determines our fate and doing in life… I pray today that my sister's fate shall be fortunate, and that she lives happily with the one _she_ chose."

Eren's eyes softened a bit to Frieda's prayer, feeling the unconditional sisterly love she was feeling for Historia. He put his hands together, and started to pray too. He knew who that god was. Tsukiyomi, the god of fate, as well as the Moon god.

 _Tsukiyomi-sama, I bow today before you not as Eren, but as Historia Reiss. May this girl and her sister have the life they deserve, full of smiles and safety? But most of all, let them be free, and let them determine their own fate. Thank you._

Once he was done, he saw Frieda looking at him with fondness, and a few tears in her eyes.

"You've changed, Story."

Eren only smiled to that, and reached out to hug the older sibling, gently patting her back. He genuinely wished for her and Historia to be happy. After all these weeks switching with Historia, he knew enough about her to wish her a good life. But still, today only made him want to meet her in person…

As they returned back to the castle, Eren readied himself for bed. But as he did, a wild idea came to his mind. He grabbed the journal he had packed, one he found in Historia's drawer back home. But as he opened it, he saw stuff were already written in it. Embarrassed, he realized that this was Historia's dairy. He flipped a few pages to find a blank page and as he did, he found Historia's latest entry written next to it:

 _'_ _Eren is mad that I ask way too nicely to everyone, but what is wrong with that? Why is he grumpy with everyone? I wish I could ask him… He seems like a genuine and kind person, and he's actually very handsome too. He is full of life according to his friends and sister, loud, but full of hope and ambition. I envy him. My life has already been written down without my consent. Everything around me is controlled. But in his skin, nothing is. And that's wonderful. I feel so liberated, and free when I'm him. I wish I could have a life similar to his…'_

Eren's eyes softened to the entry, feeling his heart flutter a little. He smiled a bit, having another idea… He tore the blank piece of paper from the journal, and wrote something on it. After that, he fell asleep, with a content smile on his face.

The next day, Historia woke up in her body She took a solid minute to realize where she was before rolling over and reaching for her phone on the drawer. That's where she noticed a piece of paper laying on it, much to her surprise. She blinked, sitting up and reaching for the paper, reading it.

 _'_ _It's time for you to take your fate into your own hands! Be Eren in Historia's skin._

 _-Eren_

 _PS: Thanks for calling me handsome ;P'_

Historia's cheeks turned bright red to that last part and groaned lowly, readying herself to write down an angry response to Eren on her phone. But she stopped herself, realizing that she was overreacting. What Eren wrote was actually sweet… She smiled to herself, holding the note to her chest and holding it tight. Eren believed in her, and that, made her so happy.

 _I want to meet him, so badly…_

* * *

 **Next chapter: The dream, the text, the jealousy**


	6. Chapter 6 - The dream and the thread

***Collapses***  
 **Okay would you believe me if I told you that I wrote this chapter in one day?**  
 **Would you believe me if I told you that the main plots and plot twists for this story have been written down in one day?**  
 **Y** **es. I am a madwoman. But Your Name gave me a lot of inspiration and frankly I wouldn't update so fast if it weren't for the beautiful soundtrack of the movie I keep listening to while writing.**

 **You should check it out, and maybe even read this story while listening to it haha!**  
 **Okay. Chapter 6. FINALLY SOME ACTION. And yes I changed the title because while writing it I really didn't feel like the 'text' part I had in mind would be relevant.**

 **Anyway! I am beyond grateful to you all for supporting me and this story. I am trying my best to improve my writing and give you quality and feels. I never expected so many people to give me feedback or follow the story like holy smokes where did you all come from? O_O**

 **Answering to reviews:**

 **Ultimate blazer: Eren is the sweetest and this child must be protected at all cost.**

 **Komorebi-chama: YES. I'm so glad you see it that way! It's one of the things I want to subtly make come across. XD These two have a lot more to learn from each other...**

 **Don Fluffles: Thank you! Well.. I have the plan done, the writing usually takes a day or two. (yes I am mad)**

 **Guests: *hands you the chapter on a silver plat* Your wish is my command... XD**

 **And oh my word, I didn't really think about that but wow, I guess my unconsciousness made most of the work. O_O**

 **I love these types of analyses!**

* * *

"EREN! HELP ME!"

Eren was once again running through the orange flames, trying to reach for the banging door, where a female voice kept screaming from. He tried his best to open it, but it just wouldn't. As the girl kept screaming, for the first time since he had this dream, Eren seemed to recognize that voice.

"HISTORIA?"

He called out in panic, teal blue eyes suddenly filled with fear and urgency as he threw himself against the door, hoping to break it down.

Historia kept sobbing and screaming behind the door, fists slamming against it. Eren started to pant heavily, and tears formed in his eyes. Historia was the one behind the door? Why? Was she in danger? Or was it pure imagination.

"E-Eren please," Historia's voice broke into a soft whisper, sounding weaker and weaker.

Eren pressed his forehead against the door, tears rolling down his cheeks as he slammed his fists against the door. The slamming slowed down as Eren's arm grew weak, and he could hear Historia growing weaker too.

"H-Historia," he breathed out, face almost pressed against the door as he tried to communicate with her. He so wanted to see her in person, see if she was alright… But this damn door stood in the way.

"E-Eren," Historia breathed out, equally desperate. "D-Don't you remember me?"

"Huh?"

"Eren!"

The brunet jumped up to the sound of Armin's voice, and the blonde's hand shaking him gently. Eren took a minute to realize that he had fallen asleep at a library, and Armin, who was working there, had noticed him.

"You were sleeping," the blond said a bit worriedly, eyeing his friend's tired face. "… And you're crying?"

"Huh?" Eren blinked, and as he did, he felt some warm tears roll down his cheeks. He sniffed, rubbing his eyes clean and dry. "I-It happens."

"Is it the dream again? Eren, you should tell that to someone."

"I'm fine."

The teenager replied immediately with certainty. It was the first time in months that he realized this dream might mean something, now that he saw that Historia was in it.

He looked down on the open books he was studying, and so did Armin, curious about what his friend was researching.

"Traditional art of threads? Since when are you interesting in the story of knitting?"

Armin chuckled as he read the title of one of the books out loud. Eren just looked down on the one that was currently open under his nose.

"Just... Find it interesting how some traditional families still use them, look," he pointed to one of the pages, with the painting of a family knitting and tying the threads all together on their pinkies. "They tie it like this, to symbolize their fateful bond. It's like… A thread that ties them forever, that shows them the way to the right person. It's more than meeting a soulmate, it's like… You're bonded to someone you are supposed to meet, someone who will have a big impact on your life."

"Ohhh," Armin sat down, looking down on the page. "Ohhh I've heard of that. It's said that in old myths, you meet the person the moment the god of fate ties your strings together, or in some cases, you have been tied to the person since birth and the thread gets shorter the nearest you are to that person."

"Geesh," Eren blinked, running a hand through his hair. "Fate is really complicated, open to different interpretations."

"Yeah… Why are you studying this though? Have you met someone?" Armin asked curiously.

Eren frowned a bit to that, teal eyes growing thoughtful.

"Not really…"

What did Armin mean by 'meeting someone'? Meeting as in… Liking someone? Pff. Eren had no time for emotionally things like this.

No. He was too busy waking up the next day as the girl he couldn't stop thinking about.

Eren sighed as he woke up as Historia, and immediately looked down to her breasts, blushing a bit. A trembling hand reached out… But he lowered it then.

"I shouldn't, for her."

As he got up, he wanted to check on Historia's latest entries, mostly to see if by any chance she left a a response to his message.

But to his great disappointment, the pages were filled with Historia fawning over Reiner, saying how she was eager to spend more time with him, and hopefully be tied to him.

This somehow angered the teen, and made his throat feel all dry. He almost threw the diary off the bed, he was so frustrated. He curled up a little, hugging his legs to his chest and sighing shakily.

Of course Historia wanted a stable life. Of course her type of guys were the tall handsome ones. Not the loud brats like himself.

Eren really didn't want to admit it, but whenever Historia would mention Reiner, he would always feel a bitter feeling grow in his stomach, and he would curse that chicken nugget with any profanity he knew.

 _Fuck. Do I really care so much about what she thinks about guys… About me?_

The brunet didn't want to admit that, he didn't even want to think that this could be a possibility. He didn't want to think about it anymore. It was too painful… In fact, he wished that Historia would stop talking about Reiner. He wished the body swapping would stop. He wished he never even met Historia.

* * *

In the meantime, Historia was meeting far too many people as Eren.

Today, Eren had a heavy shift at the Café, and Historia found herself rushing around and trying not to turn completely crazy between the clients asking for a decaf macchiato and have ice into their water.

"Eren!"

Historia shrieked as 'Eren' was called once again by the chef. She immediately rushed to him.

"Yes Chef Pixis?"

"I said there were no truffles anymore," the bald man in the steamy Kitchen called out, holding out a piece of paper. "So why does this order say 'truffle soup'?"

"I-I'm terribly sorry! I'll tell the client right away!"

Historia was a catastrophe in service, and despite Eren's notes, she was still serving food to the wrong table or forgetting today's menu.

 _How does Eren do this?_

Luckily, lunch breaks were here for her to regain her sanity. With a heavy sigh, she left the establishment Eren worked in, known as 'Coordinated Café', and sat by the nearest park. She unpacked the lunch mikasa made for her today, when two of her coworkers came over to her. These coworkers happened to be Jean and Connie.

"Wow Eren yet another terrible service," Jean sighed, flopping next to the brunet. "What is it with ya these days? You constantly look on your phone and seem distracted."

"Is it a girl?" Connie snickered, sitting also next to 'Eren'. "I bet she's not from here, since you never seem to turn into a blushing mess around any girls here."

'Eren' blinked between the two, a little confused. Eren was distracted at work? Even when he was normal? Because of a girl?

"Hey it's okay, we've all been there," Connie snorted. "I mean Jean made at least five plates fall a month before he and Marco started dating."

'Eren' chuckled a bit to that, giving Jean a playful look. That was actually kind of sweet.

 _So guys make things fall and are distracted when they keep thinking about someone_? Historia mused, eyes lifting up to the bright blue sky above her. _Hmmm…_

* * *

"Historia!"

Frieda almost squealed as she rushed to her sister's room, knocking on it excitedly. The Blonde opened with a confused expression over her face. She wore a white buttoned blouse and a long pink skirt, and her hair braided to the side.

"Are you in trouble?"

"Nooo, but maybe you are," Frieda teased with a wink. "There's a handsome young man asking for you at the door."

Historia's eyes widened to that, a hopeful glint in her eyes.

 _Could it be…?_

"O-Oh uhm," she gasped, moving back inside her room to look at herself in the mirror, fixing her hair quickly. "Do I look good?"

"Pretty as an angel, now come oooon you don't want to make this gentleman wait!"

"You're right!"

Historia squealed, joined by Frieda once she raced out of the room and started running down the stairs. She never really had visitors beside Ymir, but since the whole Eren thing, she had grown quite expressive and grew excited whenever somebody was talking to her like to a normal person. She had to thank Eren for that.

 _I hope it's him! Oh gods am I even ready for this?_

The Blonde rushed to the main entrance, stopping by the door to catch her breath. She inhaled deeply, smiling brightly as she opened the door, excited to see the brunet…

"Hello Historia."

Her smile fell a little as she saw that it was Reiner standing in front of her, his tall figure creating a shadow above her. He wore that usual charming smile on his face as he looked down on the Blonde.

"May I come in?"

Historia blinked, discreetly tilting her head to see if, by any chance, or miracle, somebody else would be standing behind him, or by the gates. But no. It was just Reiner.

"Of course," she replied politely, trying her best not to sound disappointed.

Once he came in, she carefully closed the door, and followed him to the Main living room. Reiner was quite a regular visitor here since his father and Historia's father started working together. She didn't really understand on what they were working on, but it seemed important considering that Reiner's father came over quite often.

"Uhm, would you like some tea?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'm not planning on staying too long."

Reiner shifted a bit, giving Historia a small smile, a smile that would've turned Historia into a blushing mess just a few months ago. But now, she just awkwardly smiled back.

"I actually came to uh," the tall blond shifted a bit, seemingly nervous. "T-To ask you out for the … Winter Ball... Dance."

Historia's eyes widened to that, not expecting this sort of invitation, especially from Reiner. She stood there, frozen, and… Rather hesitant for a moment. But instinctively, she answered:

"Yes, of course."

She said, almost sounding like a robot, but that didn't seem to strike Reiner. He beamed brightly, nodding with excitement.

"Great! I'll see you in school then? I have to rush to training."

"Uhm, sure."

With an awkward wave, Historia said goodbye to Reiner. As she made her way upstairs, she found an excited Frieda waiting there, grinning like a dork.

"Soooooooooooo. This was the infamous Reiner?"

"Hm-hm."

Historia responded nonchalantly, her shoulders sinking as she made her way back to her room. She was awfully silent, and looked very disappointed for a girl who just got a date from her crush.

Frieda followed her, expression growing worried.

"You okay Historia? I thought getting asked out by the guy you like is something wonderful for you high schoolers."

Historia just sighed to her sister's words, sinking down on her bed.

"I know… I should be happy. But I… I don't why," she said, pressing a hand against her chest. "I just feel like… Something is missing… That I'm constantly looking for something… Or someone…"

Frieda's eyes softened to that, and she sat down next to her little sister, wrapping a comforting arm around her.

"I know this all too well… I used to feel the same."

To that, Historia's eyes widened and she stared up to her sister in shock. Her? Frieda Reiss? The perfect eldest daughter? Always looking confident?

"R-Really?"

"Yes," Frieda smiled faintly. She reached into her pocket, and took out a golden key which Historia has never seen before. "I had a dream once… That this key would save my fate. But since father tied me to a stranger, I never dreamed about freeing myself."

Her expression saddened, but she gave Historia a hopeful smile. She then took her hand, and put the key in it.

"You still aren't tied, Historia," she said softly. "You still have a chance to change your fate."

"Frieda?"

"Go," Frieda said in a soft whisper, tears gathering in her eyes. "Go find him…. Or her?"

Historia chuckled a bit to that and she reached out to hold her dear sister, nuzzling her shoulder.

"Him," she breathed out happily, not denying anything anymore. Yes. Eren was annoying. Yes. Eren has a life she envies so much. Yes. Eren is handsome. And yes, she really wanted to see Eren.

 _What's happening with the body swapping was perhaps not a coincidence…_

Historia sniffed, pulling back and reaching for her drawer. From there, she took out a long, handmade, dark red thread. She hooked the golden key on it and then wrapped her new, self-made necklace around her neck.

 _But simply a sign of fate…_

The Blonde gathered a few stuff, and Frieda even helped her dress up. She wore black tights, an adorable salmon skirt and a beige button shirt, and a cute black and pink beret. She also had a small bag with supplies, and Eren's thoughtful message.

As she raced out of the House, she felt the joyful adrenaline rush through her veins. She was getting out!

 _I'm doing it Eren! I'm taking my fate into my own hands!_


	7. Chapter 7 - Fateful reunion

**Hello everyone!**  
 **I took a small break from writing because A. I had an exam and B. Because I wanted this chapter to be really good and detailed. Which is why it's so long. Either you will love me with this chapter, or hate me. XD**

 **Thank you so much for all the support and I hope I won't disappoint.**

 **Answering to reviews:**

 **Ultimate blazer: Awww thank you! I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for the thoughtful review, I'll keep it in mind. You're really kind, and thank you for this long review! I'm very flattered! And haha yaaay glad you think Frieda is well written. As you might have noticed, I love dropping hints from the canon verse.**

 **Komorebi-chama: Historia is growing strong, i'm so proud. :') And lol I don't promise anything but I hope you'll enjoy the feel trip haha!**

 **One Punch Micky: Eyyyy that's great! I hope I'll surprise you in every chapter!**

* * *

It was the first time Historia took a train alone in this giant city she lives in. She felt really anxious on what to do, how to behave, and where to go. She couldn't even remember the name of Eren's village!

The Blonde walked around shyly, avoiding people's eyes. She felt so anxious.

 _I have to calm down_ , she thought as she stopped by the public bathrooms, locking herself in to regain her composure. She panted softly, holding onto the key necklace around her neck. She looked down on it, thoughtful. _What would Eren do…?_

Historia took out the paper he left the other day, reading it to give her some strength. 'Be Eren in Historia's skin.'

She could already picture Eren being his usual clumsy self, walking around and tripping, asking people where to go, be loud, eventually.

Historia smiled to herself, holding onto the key tightly, and pressing the paper against her chest dearly.

Feeling the courage to face the world once more, Historia left the bathroom with confidence, and went to look for Eren's village.

She looked upon her phone for a bar/café named ' Coordinated café' in a village with the remaining of a fort. She looked around for someone to ask when…

'SHIGANSHINA GROUP TOUR THIS WAY!'

A dark haired woman with glasses was waving a dark green flag around, looking very excited. A few people followed her, among them a small dark haired man with a grumpy look.

Historia's eyes widened when she realized how familiar the name 'Shiganshina' sounded. She wandered shyly over to the woman.

"Uhm, hello," she said lowly. "Is… Shiganshina a small village, by the Mountains, with remaining of a fort?"

The woman perked up to that, a joyful glint in her brown eyes. "Ohhhh we have an expert here! Yes yes it is! Do you have a ticket?"

"Oh," Historia's shoulders slumped. "No…"

"No ticket, no tour," the small man replied sternly. Okay, Historia just decided that she was a bit afraid of that man now.

"Pshhhh Levi don't be such a mood ruiner," the woman huffed, nudging the man playfully, which caused him to send her a warning glare. "We're not much, I guess we can take a small illegal passenger. Iiiiif," she grinned to Historia. "She gives us valid reasons to join us."

Historia perked up, trying to gather her courage to sound as convincing as she could. "I really, really need to go there not only to discover the village further, and change my life, but I… I also really need to find someone there."

Levi rolled his eyes to that. "We're not going play match-maker he-"

"AHHHHHHH THAT IS SO ROMANTIC!" The woman squealed out, moving over to Historia with bright eyes. "Two distant lovers waiting to be reunited in a village of history, thou is fate's desire! You're IN!"

Historia beamed to that, although she did blush a little to the 'lovers' part. "T-Thank you so much ma'am! I still have a bit of money to pay for the tour!"

"No problem sweetie," The woman chuckled,r eaching out to pat Historia's shoulder. "What's your name?"

"Historia."

"Nice to meet you, Historia. Name's Hanji."

* * *

Since Shinganshima was pretty small and far away from civilization, Historia and the group had to take a bus after the train. She didn't feel exhausted, not one bit, she felt so excited, and was already making up various scenarios in her head. Would Eren be happy to see her? Does he also feel like the phenomena including them wasn't a coincidence? Was he thinking about her too?

The Blonde's heart kept skipping beats to the thought of finding a smiling Eren in front of her, meet him in real life and perhaps stay close to him with this new life she chose.

"Next stop: Shiganshina"

Historia almost gasped out loud when the driver announced their next stop, her face growing warm, and her heart beating faster than before.

To distract herself, she stood up to move towards Levi and Hanji, who were sitting more towards the front. Hanji was curled up against the window, sleeping, and snoring like a hibernating bear. Levi on the other hand, was sitting on the other side of the aisle, reading a book silently. Historia moved over to him, shyly.

"M-May I?" she squeaked out, gesturing to the free seat next to him.

Levi raised a brow but nodded, before looking back to his book. Historia sat down, shifting.

"I have a question… Is there a particular reason this tour is taking place?"

"I thought you were an expert," Levi replied a bit sarcastically, before looking back to Historia. "Today's the celebration of the fort's gods. The village believes that around dusk, when the Sun goes down behind the mountains, the gods rejoice into a celebration of union. Some believe that it messed up timelines and fates. People pray to the remaining of the fort and celebrate."

"Ohhh," Historia's eyes widened to that. "That… Sounds magical."

"Some say it is…"

* * *

Once they reached the destination, Historia walked out of the Bus slowly, feeling her legs tremble a little from all the excitement she was feeling. When she was out, she took a deep breath of that non-polluted air, and smiled as her bright blue eyes scanned the surroundings.

She recognized the Marketplace, the School… Everything! And up these hills... Armin's farm. Maybe once she found Eren, they could all go there!

 _I'm really here!_ Historia thought with a bright smile, feeling happy tears gathering in her eyes. But she didn't dwell too much on them. She needed to find Eren.

"Alright alright!" Hanji hummed, getting her small flag back. "We'll head to the old Castle."

"Uhm, Miss Hanji?"

Historia moved over to the woman shyly. "May I… Join you there later?"

Hanji just grinned with excitement, knowing what this was all about and nodded. "Go get him girl. Just make sure to meet up back to the train around 6pm."

Historia nodded with a thankful smile, and then walked off to the marketplace.

"Hi Eren! It's me! Historia! Oh-" Historia groaned to herself as she prepared herself for the fateful meeting. "Oh, Eren? You? Here? Crazy! No that's stupid."

While she was walking, she didn't realize that her legs automatically brought her to the café, and to Historia's big surprise, she saw how full the Café was, full of other tourists. She just HAD to pick the busiest day in the year.

Grasping all of her courage, she entered the café, hoping to have at least a seat at the bar.

"Table for one, Miss?"

A familiar voice caught her attention, and she turned around to see Jean smiling at her politely. Historia's lips curled into a bright smile, happy to see Mister Horseface.

"Yes, please."

"Follow me."

Jean lead her to a single table by the window. It was pretty small, and by the wall too, really designed for lonely people.

"Here you go, miss," Jean smiled, handing her the card for the drinks. "Would you like to eat too?"

"I'm not sure. I'll tell you."

"No worries. I'll check back later."

"Okay. Thank you Jean."

Jean blinked as Historia chirped out his name innocently. Okay so a beautiful foreign girl knew his name. That was flattering.

A little distraught, he went back to work, leaving Historia all happy and excited. Her bright blue eyes scanned the scene eagerly, trying to find Eren among all those servers.

But then Jean came back, and she ordered the famous 'Attack on Macchiato'. But right when Jean was about to leave, she asked:

"Uhm, is Eren here today?"

Jean's eye twitched a little when she mentioned the brunet. How did that beautiful girl know the annoying Jaegerbomb?

"No… Why?"

"Oh," Historia's shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Does he have a shift tonight?"

Jean looked utterly confused.

"What shift?"

"Well," Historia blinked. "Here?"

"Jaeger doesn't work here," Jean raised a brow, trying to not sound annoyed.

Historia's eyes widened to that. Eren didn't work here? But he did just a few days ago! And why was Jean so bitter with him? She thought they were on better terms now.

The blonde spent the rest of the afternoon wondering what in the gods' names happened here while she was gone. Everything seemed so... Different.

She left the Café with a sigh, trying to figure out what to do next. Where could Eren be? Should she go to the House? To Armin's?

The sound of music playing at the marketplace caught her attention. A group of teens were playing on a stage by the square, and to her great shock… She recognized a few faces.

On the stage, she recognized Connie playing the guitar, and… Was that Mikasa singing? She sounded so peaceful and calm, her voice was soothing and beautiful.

Historia moved over to the stage, digging her way through the crowd of people to get closer and have a better look. She stopped when she bumped into someone, gasping in shock and embarrassment.

"S-Sorry!"

"No worries."

The male replied casually before looking back to the performance, but Historia stood there, frozen in shock. That guy she bumped into… Was Eren!

It really was him! She recognized his short brown hair, his tanned skin, and those bright teal eyes. It was him. It really was. Strange. She pictured him a little bit taller.

Historia could feel her heart beat faster than ever as her eyes were transfixed on Eren, her expression flushed and her cheeks red. Now was the time.

"… Eren?" She called out softly, a small smile on her face.

Eren turned back to her, blinking with confusion. "Hm?"

"Uhm," Historia smiled nervously, pointing to herself. "It's me… Haha."

Eren stayed silent, eyeing her with an even more confused look on his face.

"… Who're you?"

Historia's eyes widened to his words, and she could feel her hopes and heart break into pieces to those words who changed everything in a matter of seconds.

Her expression dropped, and she stood frozen for a while before looking down, trying her best not to burst into tears. Why didn't Eren remember her? Was this really just a dream? What was happening?

"I... I'm sorry I-"

She couldn't finish her sentence, an eager teen rushed behind her, pushing her in the process. She thus landed involuntarily in Eren's arms as he managed to catch her in time. This caused her to become even more nervous. She looked back up to Eren, who had his lips moving and was looking down at her with a bit of worry. Was he talking? Historia couldn't focus right now.. She suddenly felt so heavy and confused.

 _But he IS Eren_ , Historia thought with determination as she eyed the boy holding her. How comes he… He doesn't remember?

The Blonde gulped, feeling her eyes water up with tears. She pulled back from Eren, looking down.

 _I'm so stupid. Why did I imagine that I deserved something great and better? He doesn't remember me… He doesn't care about me._

"I'm sorry," she breathed out, quickly moving from Eren and the crowd, tears starting to stream down her face. Eren watched her curiously, eyes following her rushed departure.

 _Weird girl,_ he thought, blinking as he turned back to watch the concert. But now he couldn't help but think about that beautiful Blonde…

Historia rushed to the train station to rejoin her group, whipping her tears away. Upon seeing how sad she was, Hanji felt sorry that her 'fateful lover reunion' didn't go well and hugged her, patting her tiny head. They all waited then patiently for the train with a few other tourists, which caused this small train station to look like a huge ant nest, all forming a giant crowd , and once again, Historia was squeezed in it.

Her heart broken, and feeling dejected that her start in new life failed, she didn't even notice the train arriving. As the group started to move to get inside, she found herself pushed by this wave of people, and accepted it, feeling too numb to fight.

Until…

"HEY! BLONDE GIRL!"

Some life immediately came back on her face as she recognized Eren's voice calling through the crowd, and she looked up. There he was… Running through the station and to the crowd. He was really here! He was looking for her!

Once he reached the crowd, he looked up, spotting Historia and called out: "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

Historia's eyes widened in shock, but also relief. She gasped when the group just kept pushing forward, causing her to nearly walk backwards inside the train. So without thinking properly, she took her necklace and called out: "HISTORIA!"

Gathering all her strength, she took the necklace, and threw it above the crowd, directly to Eren. "MY NAME… IS HISTORIA!"

Just before she was pushed inside the wagon, she saw how Eren successfully caught her necklace, and was looking at her with a puzzled, yet also sad expression.

Historia rushed to the nearest window and looked outside to watch Eren looking through the windows, hoping to find Historia. Once the two were face to face, with just a glass separating them, Historia cracked a small smile, silent tears rolling down her cheeks as she eyed Eren with utter fondness. The brunet looked at her with some worry, and confusion. He didn't know what in the name of the gods he was doing here, or what this girl mean to him, but he felt so glad he got to have her necklace, and… She seemed to know him, very well. He didn't know why though.

He offered her a faint smile, and before the train drove off, he carefully hung the necklace around his neck, which made Historia release a breathy chuckle. He had her fateful thread, and she knew he was going to take great care of it.

 _I would never give it to anyone else_ , she thought, watching from the window how Eren was getting smaller and smaller as the train drove off. She then sunk in a seat, released a heavy sigh and letting happy tears fall from her eyes. This wasn't the reunion she expected but… Eren had her key necklace, her fate, and that's what mattered to her.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Winterball

**Aaaand once again the madwoman strikes. Wrote this in one hour and a half. It's a short chapter, because this one needed to end on a cliffhanger, and so I can give you chapter 9 in a few days, using the small Easter week-end. Which by the way, happy Easter everyone!**

 **Hope you will enjoy the angst ehehehehe! I'm glad I didn't publish this on Eren's birthday. It's a rather mean present.**

 **Answering to reviews:**

 **Ultimate blazer: Ahhh thank you! I hope you won't be disappointed with this one!**

 **One Punch Micky: *whistles innoncently* Maybeeeee~**

 **Guests: Ahhh yiiisss give me the long reviews.**

 **I'm so glad you like it and yes I love making small references to the canon verse. XD**

 **And I actually pictured the way Mitsuha says her name to Taki when Historia says hers to Eren, I didn't even notice that she does the same with Ymir. o-o**

 **And yes, so proud of my boy for chasing after her like this, even though he didn't know why. T-T**

 **I'm glad you liked the scene and transitions, I tried my best to make it enjoyable even with my poor vocabulary haha.**

* * *

If Historia would've had the money, she would've returned straight to Shinganshina to meet Eren again.

But the moment she stepped out of her train, and walked down the aisles to see when the next train for the village is, she spotted her father standing in the main hall, with two bodyguards next to him. Once their gazes met, everything was over.

Historia was escorted back home, under her father's great reprimands, and before she could realize it, she was back in her golden cage she called bedroom.

She wanted to talk to Frieda, see how she was doing. But her older sister never once showed her face since she came back. She was locked up in her room, and Historia swore she heard cries coming from it each time she passed it.

But despite all that, despite her father being furious, Historia felt so light, and brave. She had gone her own way, she took her fate into her own hands for once, and it felt GREAT. She couldn't wait until the next switch.

Yet… Days passed. Weeks passed… And Historia always woke up as Historia. She started to grow a bit worried. She couldn't even go back to Shinganshina. Her father locked up her bank account and she always had a bodyguard following her the moment she steps one foot inside. It felt so much worse than before but… She learned a new escape game: Drawing.

She remembered whenever she was Eren, she would see how beautifully the brunet could draw, and how he expressed his feelings through drawings. Eren drew a lot of birds. Sometimes alone, or sometimes birds flying over a wall, which symbolized his longing to leave his village.

Historia started to draw similar things. Only, her bird would fly out of a fancy, golden cage. She trained with a few easy sketches of birds, but the end result was actually not so bad, and she felt very proud.

 _I hope Eren will get to see this one day,_ she smiled to herself, putting her drawing in the drawer next to her bed, under her journal.

Time kept passing, and Historia was still waking up as Historia every day. She kept thinking about that day she met Eren, wondering if this was all just a dream…

The time for the Winter ball eventually came, and Historia had already picked up a beautiful outfit: A dark red ball dress, that made her look like a beautiful rose. And her hair… Well, it was all released for once, no ponytail of string holding it back. She did however, have a small braid that tied the hair behind. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"I except you to be on your best behavior tonight," her father said when they were all in the car. They were driving up the mountain to the Reiss Castle, where the party was. "We're going to build new ties tonight," he said, straightening up. He looked rather nervous and on edge, more than usual… But Historia didn't question that.

She frowned a bit to his words however, getting irked by him always giving her orders. Yet, she remained silent, still not having enough courage inside her to face him and speak up, and frankly, her mind was elsewhere at the moment. She pictured the evening with other people… A beautiful raven girl singing, a sweet blond boy talking about the ocean with her, and a certain brunet showing up in the crowd and offering her to dance. Historia smiled to the thought, feeling her heart flutter to the thought of dancing with Eren…

Once they reached the Castle, the Reiss family was escorted to the Ballroom. The room was already filled with important people from all over the country. At least that's what Rod told his daughters, neither of them knew these people.

"Ah, Hans!" Rod perked up when he spotted a tall dark haired male by the bar, talking to a much older, and bigger man, both wearing fancy tux. Rod grabbed Frieda's hand and pulled her to the two. "This is Frieda. You two will finally be able to spend some time together."

 _Ah. So this is the Hans._

Historia remembered briefly a conversation a few days ago between her father and Frieda, saying that the famous future husband will be at the Ball. This is what he meant by 'building new ties tonight'. The girl narrowed her eyes to the man, watching him kiss the back of her sister's hand with a very political smile.

 _He looks like he would dump her in two months_ , Historia thought bitterly, thinking her sister definitely deserved better. Frieda indeed didn't look very happy, but she had a polite smile on her face.

Rod then went to Historia and hummed, pulling her away from Hans and Frieda.

"Now, Historia," he said, scanning the room for someone. "I know you 'lost' your thread, and it might take some time to make another. But luckily you have me to fit you with someone in the meantime."

Just as he said that, Historia noticed where he was leading her. As they moved through the crowd, towards a balcony, she could see Reiner and Bertholdt standing outside and talking, both wearing fancy tuxedos as well. As expected, Rod presented Historia to Reiner and left them alone, just like he did with Frieda.

Historia watched her father a bit bitterly, feeling like a merchandise he just dropped and then promptly left. She turned back to Reiner, seeing the taller man smile down on her.

"Good evening Historia," he said, bowing his head politely and holding his hand out. "Would you like to dance?"

Historia smiled faintly and nodded, taking his hand and letting him lead back to the dancefloor. They danced gracefully and with great etiquette, almost automatically. Just a few months ago, Historia dreamed about sharing such a moment with Reiner, but now…

"You look beautiful tonight," Reiner said with a kind smile. "Like a real Queen," he said, spinning her gracefully before pulling her back.

"Thank you," Historia smiled, watching Reiner curiously. "You look pretty handsome too."

Reiner chuckled to that, shrugging. "I have to, to match with you," he shifted, looking a bit shy. "I mean.. We might become quite a pair soon."

Historia's expression fell a bit to that, and her gaze lowered, nodding slowly. "Yes…"

Reiner didn't think much of that reaction, and kept dancing. The two swayed around, with practically no emotion. Historia wanted this to change. She closed her eyes a bit and let the music guide her, and to Reiner's surprise, she started to dance a bit out of the traditional waltz dancing, her movements were smooth and free… And she pictured that someone else was holding her, and dancing with her. She lifted her head up a little, her eyes closed as she pictured a loving face smiling down on her with bright teal eyes, and brown hair pushed back. Historia smiled secretly to the picture, and a small tear even left her eye.

"… Historia?"

Reiner's voice broke her out of her daydream, and she stopped her dance, feeling numb again. She sighed softly, noticing Reiner's concerned expression, and gave him a faint smile.

"My apologies," she said softly, curtsying. "I just need a small moment, I'll be right back."

She then abruptly left the dancefloor, her steps rushed as she passed Frieda and Hans, who were dancing a few feet away from her and Reiner.

Historia walked out of the ballroom and upstairs to where he room was. When she did, noticed a few strangers mumbling to each other at the end of the hallway. Once they saw Historia, they tensed up, and quickly left. Historia raised a brow, and silently went to her room, locking the door behind her.

She sat down on her bed with a heavy sigh, reflecting on what just happened. Why was she still here? Where everything was planned and freedom was so difficult to reach? Why did a noisy brunet brat change her entire life and perspective in just a matter of weeks?

 _I miss him_ , Historia thought sadly. That brat was the one she wanted to dance with, the one she wanted to live adventures with. She couldn't deny it anymore after that dance. She loved that brat, so much.

Another tear rolled down her cheek to the realization, and she reached out press a hand against her aching heart. She wanted to see him. She wanted to talk to him. Even if he didn't remember her, she wanted to help him remember or at least… Build something new with him. She wanted to discover what she couldn't discover. She wanted to feel things she's never felt before. She wanted to _LIVE_.

With a determination growing inside her, Historia stood up, hands curled into fists. Even if she had to ride Pepper to Shiganshina for days, she will do it, to find the one she loves.

A proud and determined smile crept on her lips as she moved to the door, feeling excitement rush through her. Yes. Now she wanted to _LIVE_.

As she unlocked the door slowly, she froze for a moment, hearing something quite unusual coming from downstairs. Her hand rested on the knob for a moment, then swiftly pushed the door open…

* * *

Eren gasped out, eyes widening in shock as he stared up on the ceiling. His forehead was sweaty, and his breathing heavy.

 _This one was the worst one so far…_

The brunet coughed a bit, his hand reaching for the necklace around his neck as he kept panting, his legs and hands trembling with fear. His head was spinning, and he suddenly felt very afraid as he glanced down on the necklace.

 _Historia…._


	9. Chapter 9 - Cry

**Voilà voilà, the chapter I've been waiting to write to see your reaction.**

 **I hope my tiredness isn't shown too much in it, I'm very exhausted and a bit sick. But I wanted to finish this chapter before facing the hell week ahead.**

 **Anyways, here we have the big plot twist, and I can't wait to see your reactions. c:**

* * *

 _'New Year's been a real blast. For the others._

 _Mikasa and Annie had a shifumi fight that lasted for five minutes straight, Jean was so drunk he and Armin made out, Sasha had her own new year's crepe and Connie beat us all at Just Dance._

 _I stayed sober the entire time, and I was kind of bored.'_

Eren had started writing his thoughts down since the switch with him and Historia, admitting that it helped a lot. The brunet was laying down on his bed, curled up as he wrote down on a random paper, listening sometimes to the cold winter wind hitting the window outside.

 _I can't stop thinking about Historia. I want to ask how her Ball with Chicken nugget went but…_

The brunet sighed, eyes lifting up to the window, gaze longing.

 _Thing is… I haven't heard about Historia in months, neither have we switched. Our last notes on our phones were specifically about that ball and other stuff… Maybe she's forgotten about me, now that she found her Prince._

The thought of never seeing or talking to the Blonde kind of saddened Eren, he wanted to know how she was doing…

In days that followed the winter ball, including New Year, Eren had grown unusually quiet and reserved, which worried Mikasa and Armin.

On some days, when she came back from school, Mikasa would find Eren drawing by the table, something he rarely did. And if she had the occasion to peek, she'd see that her brother was drawing strange sceneries, like a Castle, or a lonely tower. Whenever she would ask Eren what these drawings represented, he'd get grumpy.

* * *

Days kept passing, and Eren kept growing impatient. He wanted to see Historia, he wanted to talk to her, tell her that he cared about her.

 _There's no denying it_ , Eren thought sadly as he finished his last drawing, which showed the lonely tower he and Frieda went to, with a beautiful dove flying out of it. _I keep thinking about her and get all worked up. She's dear to me, and I want to tell her._

During the small winter break, Eren decided to travel alone to the city to find Historia. He told Connie to cover him for work, and told Mikasa he'd go see an art exposition. Which she didn't believe, so she called Armin for help.

And indeed, as Eren made his way to the train station, with his bag over his shoulders, he could see Armin and Mikasa waiting by the entrance.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" he frowned, moving over to his friends.

"We figured something was wrong with you," Mikasa started. "You're looking for something, and we want to help."

"And you won't convince us otherwise," Armin smirked, pulling on Eren's arm. "Now let's go!"

Erne couldn't really fight against their stubbornness, so he climbed into the train with them, sighing. He then soon realized during the journey that he couldn't fight against their curiosity either.

"So, Eren," Armin hummed, looking back to his friend. "You can tell us now. It's a girl right?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you've been acting weird recently, and you're always on your phone."

Eren groaned a bit in frustration, and then nodded slowly.

"It's… A girl but.. Not what ya think. I just want to meet her."

"You don't know her?" Mikasa asked, a bit alarmed.

"I do but not…Really?"

"Ah, so online dating?" Armin asked innocently, causing Eren to sigh.

"We're NOT dating."

"Alright alright," Armin chuckled. "Tell us at least where we're going."

"…. To the city."

"Eren, there are like four cities at proximity," Armin raised a brow. "Don't tell me you don't know where she lives."

"Of course I do uh," Eren tried to remember the first day of switching, where he got lost in the city. "I think… It was Tokyo?"

Armin's jaw almost dropped. "TOKYO?"

"That's going to be more expensive than I thought," Mikasa said solemnly.

"Hey, we're not going there for sightseeing," Eren huffed immediately pulling the drawings out of his bag. "We need to find these. "

"Wow, this looks way too old and too in the woods for Tokyo," Armin frowned.

"She lives in Tokyo but her family owns this Castle," Eren explained, pointing to the pictures. "That's what I got."

"Alright," Armin smirked. "Let's go find your girl," he said with an encouraging smile.

Eren would've either groaned or roll his eyes, but no, now he was smiling, and nodding to Armin's words.

* * *

And so, the search began.

Around the afternoon, they reached Tokyo, only the biggest city the three of them have ever seen. While mikasa and Armin were taking pictures and getting excited, Eren kept walking to where he remembered Historia's House was. It wasn't easy at first, so he asked random people if they knew where the 'Reiss' was, but none of them could answer.

 _Geesh nobody in this city knows their neighbor._

Eren thought irritably as they kept walking around the center, soon remembering where the school was. He lead the group there, and then retraced the way to Historia's House the best he could. After all, Historia was always escorted by her Chauffeur.

Eventually, they stopped in a small, traditional ramen shop, exhausted.

"This is harder than I thought," Eren sighed, pulling out his drawings. "It's like looking for a needle in a pile of hay."

"We'll get there," Armin chirped, giving Eren an encouraging smile. "You want to find that girl, right?"

"Of course."

"Then we won't stop until we do, right Mikasa?"

The raven girl was sipping on her jasmine tea, raising a brow the two boys. "Of course. But if I have a bad feeling about her…"

"I know, you'll kick her ass," Eren rolled his eyes. "It won't be necessary."

As a waitress came back to check on them, she saw the drawings laying on the table and smiled.

"Ohhh these are beautiful. You know the Utgard Castle?" She smiled to Eren.

The brunet perked up, finally some hope returning in his eyes. "Is this what it's called? How can we go there?"

The waitress raised a brow, looking a bit hesitant. "Are you," she eyed the teens. "Ruins tourists?"

"Huh," Eren frowned, starting to grow a bit impatient. "No. We just want to find the Castle."

"Is there a problem?"

A tall Blond man dressed in a chef attire walked by the group, raising a brow to the drawings. "That's a nice reconstruction. Did you draw it?"

"Yeah," Eren handed the drawing. "We're looking for that Castle. It's the Reiss' second Residence. Do you know how to get there?"

As soon as Eren said 'Reiss', the man and the waitress' eyes widened and they looked at each other with shock and… Some sadness.

After that, they didn't say much. The man just offered to lead the teens up there. They all drove up the mountain, Eren recognized the road, and he started to feel so excited to see Historia!

But once they reached the top, on a side road, Eren jumped out of the car and looked around, frowning. There was nothing, just trees and a large empty space, yet… The scenery seemed familiar

"Hey," he frowned to the man as he walked out of the car. "This isn't Utgard Castle."

"Oh it is, boy," the Blond man said, pointing to the large, empty space. It has some stones and… Flowers? Yes. Bouquet of flowers laying on bigger stones with things written on it…

 _Oh no._

Eren ran to one of them, and his eyes widened when he saw what was written on it.

'In the loving memory of the Family Reiss, deceased here on December 25th 2015'

 _2015? But that's… That's three years ago…._

Eren felt his breathing getting heavier and heavier as he stared at the grave in disbelief and pure shock. His hands started to tremble and his heart beat fast.

He felt too shocked to speak, so as soon as Armin and Mikasa joined him, the former asked the blond man.

"W-What happened here?"

The man sighed, watching the teen sadly.

"An attack on the family Reiss. Bombs were set around the Castle during the Winter Ball, where every member of the high society was. Apparently Rod Reiss had done very dirty business with untrustworthy people," he said bitterly, glaring to the side. "It's cruel that his family had to suffer from his fault."

Eren's eyes widened even more to that, and he turned around, staring at the man. "R-Rod Reiss… D-Do you know him?" he asked, voice growing higher and desperate. "H-His daughters? Frieda and Historia? Where are they?"

The man's expression turned into pure sadness and worry, his gaze lowered to Eren's question, and his silence pretty much answered the teen's question.

 _No… No. No no no no NO!_

"B-But just a few months ago, s-she," Eren felt his throat getting dry as he took his phone out and tried to look through Historia's notes. "S-She left me notes ah-"

But just as he scrolled down the notes, they started deleting themselves. Each, and every one of the notes Historia left on Eren's phone… Was disappearing. Eren soon found himself staring at a screen that said: '0 notes left'.

 _… Am I losing my mind? Was it in my head this entire time?_

Feeling his heart ready to burst, Eren swiftly turned around and started running into the forest, tears filling his bright teal blue eyes. He didn't even hear Mikasa and Armin call him, all he could hear were his heavy and rushed steps, his deep panting and the sound of strangled sobs escaping his lips.

 _No! This wasn't a dream! She existed! She was there! I know it!_

In his adrenaline, Eren didn't really pay attention to where he was going. So eventually, he tripped over a stone, and fell into a pile of leaves. But as he curled up in pain, he let out a loud cry of utter devastation and disbelief. This couldn't be real! Just a few months ago, he went to class as Historia, rode horses as Historia and lived like Historia. Now… She was _dead_?

 _I can't believe this_ , Eren thought as he kept sobbing loudly, pressing his face into the ground, not caring about the dirt.

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ He cried out in pure rage and sadness, cheeks getting wet with tears and red with emotions. Once this was let out, he panted rapidly, and let out smaller sobs, his hand holding his key necklace tight as he breathed out weakly:

"Historia…"


	10. Chapter 10 - A trick of fate

**Hey everyone.**

 **So yes, I have been very busy, very tired lately, which is why this chapter is late, and I apologize. I made this chapter longer than the others so I can make it up to you.**

 **And also, I took my time because after the last chapter, i realized that I f uped. I wrote chapter 9 when I was very tired, and the result was that I wrote it too fast, without thinking, and thus created many faults. One of them being that Historia's city is Tokyo, when in my notes I clearly wrote: Sets place in a Germanic country. And I let that pass with Shiganshina since it's a fictional city, but I should've made Historia's fictional too. Because at the very beginning I wanted her city to be Berlin but the whole thing with the Mountains wouldn't have worked.**

 **I apologize for that.**

 **Also many of the reviews resemble so i'll try to make things clear here:**

 **1\. No, Historia really died and it wasn't a dream. But hopefully this chapter will explain it to you.**

 **2\. It's a bit more complex than time travelling, again, this chapter will answer but if it's still confusing for you basically Eren and Historia don't live in the same timeline.**

 **3\. I didn't write what was going on with Frieda because I wanted the focus to stay on Historia, but basically Frieda got scolded by her father for helping Historia escape.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews they're really helpful and I enjoy reading them! :D**

 **This chapter will clear things up and I hope you will all enjoy it!**

* * *

The rain was falling down on the city like bad news on a grey day. The mood was heavy, and sad, just like the teens'.

Mikasa and Armin had managed to carry the sobbing Eren back into the man's car, and they all drove to a cheap hotel near the man's House. The man, called Erwin, had decided to keep an eye on the children. He came by the next morning, to see how they were. Eren was still curled up in bed, crying softly and not speaking.

"Poor child," Erwin sighed softly as he stood by the room's door, eyes on the crying teen. Mikasa was sitting next to him, stroking his shoulder to comfort him a little. Armin stood beside Erwin, looking exhausted and sad too.

"Sir Erwin," he said, looking up to the man. "You seemed to have known the Reiss personally… Who were they to you?"

Erwin blinked to the teen's question and sighed, shaking his head. "It's a long story. I wasn't that close to them. Just… Knew the father, and not in a good way."

"How come?"

The blond rubbed his eyebrows, sighing. "We can talk about this around a cup of coffee, if you want?"

"No."

The three of them stood frozen in shock as they heard Eren's voice speaking firmly from under the blanket. Soon, his head popped out, and dead red eyes were looking up tiredly.

"Can you… Guys get me something to eat or drink?" he asked Mikasa and Armin in a croaked voice, properly sitting up.

The two friends looked a bit hesitant at first but obeyed, leaving the room together.

Erwin took the desk's chair, and pulled it to Eren's bed. He sat in front of the teen, expression firm. Seeing that, Eren narrowed his eyes, knowing the man was still hesitant.

"I know that Rod Reiss wasn't a very clean man… Please tell me."

Erwin watched the teen more sternly, as if trying to see if he was ready to hear about Rod Reiss. The determination in Eren's tired eyes clearly convinced him. The man smiled faintly, straightening up.

"The Reiss have always been quite well in affairs, bathed into luxury and were born with a silver spoon in their mouths. They were raised to take over the family's never ending heritage, that was kept secret to the public. But they weren't hurting anybody, until… Six years ago. Rod Reiss had entered business with a group we believe were called 'Eldinon', a group who was quite skilled into the black market of selling illicit products and spread old fashioned beliefs. Rod got easily influenced, which is why he brought the tradition of marrying rich blood with rich blood. His eldest daughter was already promised, Historia… I believe she was about to get promised to the Chief's son, Reiner."

Eren frowned to that, narrowing his eyes. "How do you know all that?"

Erwin smiled knowingly. "I myself had a double life. I was Commander in daylight but double agent at night. But after the attack three years ago… I retired. I wanted to change, see something else than corruption… I went back to my passion for cooking, and I'm very happy I have."

Eren's eyes softened a little, and looked down in thought.

"What happened exactly? Three years ago…?"

Erwin sighed to that, the memory paining him. Judging from his expression, the teen could probably suspect that he was present that night.

"Rod was very bad in the black market business, and the Eldinon were growing impatient with his tardiness and lies. So on the Christmas Ball, where every important person of society was… They got in, pretending to have forgiven Rod, when they actually… Set up bombs everywhere in the Castle, killing the staff. The first explosion was in the Ballroom. I was outside, about to leave, but when the explosion happened I rushed inside with my friends to help anyone who would still be alive. I heard screaming upstairs, presumably a girl, but I… I couldn't get in, or climb I just… Heard everyone screaming and by the time the firemen came it was too late… There were just… Flames everywhere, people were trapped."

At that exact moment, Eren's expression fell into absolute horror and shock. His eyes were wider than ever, lips were trembling and he became paler than a ghost.

 _'E-Eren… D-Don't you remember me?'_

Suddenly Eren could remember every second of his terrible dream. The flames, the door being closed, Historia stuck behind it and crying…

 _These past few months… I've been dreaming about her **death**_. Wait….

Eren reached out blindly for the necklace around his neck, looking at the key and the thread like they were humanity's saviors.

 ** _She_** _was the one who gave me this! Three years ago! On the day of the Gods! She knew who I was! But I didn't! Because I didn't know her at that time!_

"I-I," Eren had difficulties to speak. This was too surreal to believe but… He had to! He had to believe it or else he'd be trapped in some kind of reality he didn't want to face, a reality where he was mad. The teen suddenly got up, which startled Erwin. "Sir Erwin! What did Rod do to tick off the Eldinons?"

The tall man blinked, a little surprised by the teen's question. "I… Believe he refused to give a document to them."

"What document?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Eren frowned, growing a bit impatient. He moved to his bag and pulled his drawings out.

"I met Historia three years ago, at the day of the Gods in our village. She knew who I was, but I didn't, she's the one who gave me this necklace," he said, showing his necklace to the man. "I know you might take me for a madman but… It's all I've got left. I believe that time got fucked up for us for a reason. The messages we shared months ago were years ago for Historia! "

"Kid," Erwin frowned, standing up as well.

"Listen to me!" Eren yelled out, knowing that the man would just call him reckless and delusional. "This is all I've got left! I NEED to know! I swear if I'm wrong I'll admit it and we can… We can move on but I need to know! This can't be a coincidence that Historia and I shared such a bond without knowing each other, and in different timelines."

His breathing was getting heavy as he finished, this was so much for him, but he needed to stay strong to go through this.

"I'll do it," he said sternly, determination in his eyes. "With or without you."

Stunned, Erwin, who met Eren just yesterday, was getting convinced by the teen's words. He smiled faintly, remembering how full of determination he was when he was young, going to crazy ends to find the truth… He could relate to Eren.

He stood up, and went over to the teen, holding his hand out. "I'll help you, Eren."

Eren had watched the man moving to him warily, but his expression relaxed to his words and he smiled faintly, shaking the hand back.

Erwin sat down again, smiling a bit to the teen.

"Will you tell me your plan if I told you what document the Eldinons wanted from Rod?"

Eren's eyebrows creased together in determination, nodding with certainty. "Yes."

The tall man then smiled faintly, and nodded slowly. "Rod had promised the Reiss' greatest treasure, something that is purely theirs and defines them," his eyes laid on Eren's necklace, eyeing the key and the thread. "Something sealed… But he couldn't find… The key to it."

Eren's eyes widened, and they soon landed on the golden key around his neck. This entire time... He had the fate of the Reiss family around his neck? Why would Historia give it to him? Did she know about this treasure?

 _Damnit Historia_ , Eren thought sadly, lifting the key up a little. _You practically gave me your death sentence… You doomed yourself and your family. This… Isn't the liberation I would've wanted you to have._

He closed his eyes as he thought about how sad and also terrifying all of this was. He looked at the key longingly, and even kissed it softly.

"So?" Erwin asked softly, tilting his head. "What's your plan?"

Eren opened his eyes slowly, teal eyes shimmering with pure determination as he looked at Erwin and his friends.

"We're leaving to a special tower."

* * *

And to a special tower they left.

Eren had managed to convince both Mikasa and Armin that he would leave for the day to a doctor and just wanted to be left alone, when in reality, he and Erwin were driving up the mountain again.

Once they reached the fateful place from yesterday, they could see two figures putting flowers on the common grave: A small dark haired man and a tall woman with glasses and a messy ponytail. Upon seeing them, Erwin's expression seemed to brighten up.

"Levi! Hanji!" He called out as he and Eren left the car.

The two figures turned around, and Hanji beamed, waving to the tall man. "Hey there!"

Erwin went over to them with a sad smile, looking down on the grave then the two friends. Eren followed, nodding to the two politely.

"Did you… Know the Reiss too? " he asked softly.

Hanji's eyes saddened a bit to that, and a faint smile appeared on his face. "Just one. The little Historia. She was quite the young woman…

Eren blinked to that. They knew Historia? How come he never met them as Historia?

"How did you know her?"

Levi sighed, looking a bit bored, but that's because he was trying to hide his own grief.

"She came to us three years ago. She wanted to find her boyfriend in Shiganshina, where we've volunteered to be tour guides on the day of the gods."

Eren gasped, eyes wide, and he looked between Levi and Hanji and awe. "No way! I'm from Shigan- Wait."

Realization slowly morphed on his face as he rewind Levi's words, and his lips soon formed an 'o' in shock.

"Oh you… She… Wait, boyfriend?" he blushed a little.

"Uh-huh," Hanji smirked. "She came to Shiganshina to find a boy she was veeery fond off. And she found him just at the end! It was so cute."

Eren chuckled awkwardly, and slowly pointed a finger to himself. "I… I think I'm the guy. I met Historia for the first time on that day…"

"NO WAY!" Hanji gasped, bouncing over to Eren and grinning at him knowingly. "Awwww I understand her now! You're a real cutie!"

"That girl had weird tastes," Levi deadpanned, looking very unimpressed.

Eren chuckled awkwardly, a faint blush on his cheeks. "So you guys know about the day of the gods? Do you remember if… Something weird happened on that day three years ago?"

The two blinked to that question, looking at each other for an answer before shrugging.

"No not really. Why?"

"Well," Eren cleared his throat. "Isn't the day of the Gods known for something?"

"Ah! Messed up timelines!" Hanji chirped, holding her finger up. "Around dawn, it is believed timelines mix up for fates to unravel, or in the contrary tie together."

Eren's eyes widened to this very short description of his village Holiday. He never truly found it interesting, but now… This explained quite a lot.

He glanced up to the sky, above the trees, as if looking for something.

 _Messed up timelines…_

The teen suddenly got a crazy idea, an idea that could change everything. He looked back to Erwin with determination.

"I know what to do," he said, before nodding to everyone. "Thank you, was greet meet you all bye!"

He spoke and ran off so quickly, the three adults had no time to register what was happening. Eren swore he heard Erwin call him as he jumped into the dark woods and ran up the Mountains, alone.

The teen remembered the way up there, the way to the Tower, the tower were all fates collide and are determined.

* * *

The moon was shining brightly on him as he finally reached it, breathless and exhausted. He felt relieved when he saw that tall tower before him, glad that that at least wasn't destroyed.

Eren moved to the only wooden door of that Tower, reached for the knob, turned it and… Nothing happened. It was closed.

"Shit."

The teen frowned, trying to figure something out… And that's when he saw the key around his neck like some divine apparition. He took it hesitantly and pushed it inside the door… And it opened.

 _Oh Frieda_ , Eren thought sadly as he entered the dark tower. He activated the lamp application on his phone and walked up those stairs he tripped on at least twice while being Historia, before finally entering the room where all fates are determined.

Eren watched the display sadly. All these people…Tangled in threads that choke them slowly. This needed to change.

He knelt down in front of Historia's plaque, smiling faintly.

 _I hope I'm not being too forward…_

The boy gulped, and took the thread around his neck, eyeing it hesitantly. He then took a deep breath, and wrapped the end of the thread around his pinky, before tying the other hand on Historia's plaque. He took another deep breath and closed his eyes, bracing himself… But nothing happened.

He opened his eyes, looking around with the bit of hope that was left in his eyes and then sighed.

"I knew it…"

Eren was just about to untying the thread from his pinky, hesitant at first to break his tie with Historia forever… But just as he touched the thread, he had the feeling he was falling. Everything around him turned blank, and it was just him falling slowly with the thread tied tightly around his pinky, holding him.

He looked around a bit in panic, breathing getting heavy. The scene around him seemed to change, and all he could see different images coming up… Images of another life.

"Your name… Is going to be Historia."

The image of a blonde woman lying in a hospital bed with a newborn crying next to her appeared. She looked exhausted but happy.

 _Historia's mom_ , Eren thought as he watched the image vanish in a fog, before a new one appeared:

"I can't hold this up on my own," Rod Reiss was at the phone, looking very distressed. A young Historia was peeking from the door. "I-I need the money. Ever since my wife died I.. I just can't do this."

 _The Eldinons_ , Eren thought bitterly as he watched the image fade too. A new image appeared, with Historia trying to wash off words on her arm with a wet clothe.

"Eren you idiot," she grumbled, stopping for a moment to look at the 'snobby rich girl' insult Eren wrote on her arm. Her expression fell, and she let out a breathy sigh, tears appearing in her arms.

 _No_ , Eren's eyes widened, tears also appearing in his eyes as he reached out for Historia. _I **am** an idiot! Historia please don't cry because of me!_

But before he could reach Historia, the image fade, and Eren was still falling, literally holding onto a thread.

Eren gasped, blinking his tears away as he looked around in panic. Why was he reliving Historia's memories?

Another image appeared. It was Historia holding Eren's note to her heart and smiling happily. And before Eren could react the image changed into Historia travelling with the train, meeting Levi and Hanji to come and meet him. He saw that scene again, of her bumping into him and smiling up to him. And he didn't recognize her…

The final memory was during the Ball. Eren saw how beautiful Historia looked in her bright red dress, winced when he saw her dance with Reiner, and then... The fateful moment was about to come.

"Get out!" Eren screamed as he watched Historia go up to her room, seeing two suspicious men running off. But she couldn't hear him, he just locked herself in her room.

"HISTORIA GET OUT!" Eren begged out loud ,trying to move towards her. **"YOU WILL DIE HERE!"**

She was now moving to the door and pulling on the knob, but the door wouldn't open. Screaming would be heard downstairs, as well as the sound of loud explosions. The room became unbearably hot, and Historia, panicked and terrorized, was banging her fists against the door.

Eren tried to reach for the door, trying to open it just like in his dream. But it stayed locked, and he could hear Historia screaming in agony on the other side. Eren was shaking, crying out as the memory started to turn black, dying, just like Historia.

"HISTORIA!" He sobbed out, banging his fists against the door effortlessly, sobbing out. "I'm so sorry… I fucked up again… I-I can't even save you…"

There was a small moment of silence, as Eren levitated in the dark memory, the thread still wrapped around his finger.

* * *

Then suddenly, light.

Eren opened his eyes, gasping out loud as he found himself lying down now… In a… Comfy bed? He sat up, looking around him. Alright, this felt very real. He could feel things, smell them… This was real, unlike what he thought he just witnessed. Was it another dream? Or a trick of fate?

 _… I know this room… Wait... What just happened? I saw Historia's memories and now…_

This scene seemed all too familiar. He looked down on himself, and to his big shock, but also relief… He saw that he had a pink gown on, and boobs.

 _No way._

Before Eren could say anything, a familiar figure appeared by the door, smiling at him.

"Get up Story! Today's the Winter ball!" Frieda chirped before quickly closing the door.

 _… NO WAY!_


	11. Chapter 11 - Threads intertwined

**Hello everyone! How are you?**

 **I had a very busy week, and so couldn't write. But I managed to write this fateful chapter today and I'm glad to present it to you at last!**

 **Since last chapter has received so many reviews with questions and theories, I'll try to answer to everything at once:**

 **First and foremost, this is purely AU. Yes I do inspire myself from the canon manga but I am not doing anything too close to canon, even copy the canon too much. I try to subtly show how I see Erestoria's relationship with their respectful character but in a different environment. And yes, this fanfic is mainly focused on them, so I tend to rush things, and I apologize, I'm just worried that if I dwell too much on side characters I will bore you. But many reviews show me that that's not an issue, and this reassures me. Still, I don't want this to be too long for you to read unless it's focused on Erestoria and their journey. ^^**

 **I wasn't planning on including Zeke in the story, nor do I plan on including more characters in general because this story is mainly focused on this strange and fateful adventure that mostly involves two people. But maybe I will in my future fanfics! But I have a feeling that if I clamber too many characters in, the story wont move smoothly.**

 **And no don't worry I don't plan on making Reiner a jerk. XD I love Reiner, he's a very interesting character who deserves focus.**

 **And yes, Erwin is the best. I love him. I want to protect him. He deserves so much.**

 **And yes in this, Historia is a bit older than Eren, maybe by just one/two-ish years. I think he was starting high school when Historia visited him in the past, and she was already in the middle of high school. Oh dear, maybe I'm too tired to think, but yes, basically Historia is maybe one or two years older than Eren.**

 **Thank you again for all your great reviews they really help me out!**

 **So I happily present you this chapter with an ending you've all been waiting for! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 _10 am. I still have time._

Eren's eyes were glued on the invitation for the winter ball that was conveniently on Historia's desk. He had already dressed up for the day, knowing exactly where everything was in that girl's room by now.

He rushed downstairs to see Frieda in the living room, sitting down on the couch and reading a book. The dark-haired woman smiled up to him, chuckling.

"I was starting to get worried."

Eren couldn't help but look at her with utter relief and happiness. Without thinking, he threw himself at her, and hugged her tightly. Frieda gasped, a little startled to see 'Historia' so energized.

"Wha- You alright, Story?" She asked softly, hugging her sister back.

"Better than ever," 'Historia' sniffed, hugging Frieda tightly. He felt so happy to see her here, alive, and well. Seeing her, gave him more courage to save her, and not just for tonight.

"Frieda," 'Historia' said seriously, blue eyes staring at the woman with determination. "Your life's not over yet! You don't have to obey to father your entire life. I know you sacrificed a lot for me and you'll continue doing so, because you're an amazing sister. But think about yourself too. You're young, and no big man should ever decide for you!"

Frieda stared at 'Historia' with pure astonishment, not quite believing where the furious spirit inside her sister came from. Her eyes softened though, and a faint smile appeared on her lips.

"Story… It's already done."

"Bullshit!" 'Historia' called out, which highly alarmed Frieda, since her sister never swore. "Just because father signed some stupid paper, your whole life is determined? "

"Historia," Frieda said a bit sternly. "I am tied, as well. This has always been done by the Reiss, it's their pride, their treasure."

"Being tied by the hands at a young age and have your whole life planned? That's not a treasure that's a curse!"

"Well," Frieda started to hesitate. "Father always said that something big would happen when our threads will be tied. Historia… We're the only heirs of the Reiss family. When our threads will be tied, we'll be blessed by the god of fate himself and receive a great treasure."

 _God of fate?_

Eren paused. This sounded familiar.

 _They believe in Lord Tsukuyomi too? Are devoted to them? But still... That's way too crazy. Gods don't care about us._

Eren frowned in thought, eyebrows lowering.

 _She said treasure… Weren't the Elions promised a great treasure? What happens when Historia's thread is tied? Oh wait._

Realization appeared like a glow in Eren's eyes. HE tied Historia's thread. And THIS happened. He came back! In Historia's body. He was given a CHANCE to change their fate. Was this their treasure? Did he just… Kind of steal it from them? Did Rod know about this?

 _I need to ask. But first, Frieda._

Eren tried to calm down from all trepidation, and he looked back at Frieda.

"Frieda. Don't go to the ball tonight."

"Huh?"

"People are after us," Eren said seriously, taking Frieda's hands. "Father didn't pay them what they wanted and they're about to explode the entire Reiss Castle to put us off the map. You need to leave."

Eren was being so quick about this that Frieda had no time to register. She watched her sister stand up and look down on her seriously.

"Historia… Are you mad?" Frieda blinked, standing up. "H-How do you know all this?"

"I just do," 'Historia' said softly, smiling faintly. "You have time… Leave and live your life, Frieda. It's NOT too late."

The determination and certainty in her sister's voice gave Frieda an unknown adrenaline rush. She had tears in her eyes as she nodded with a radiant smile. Thus, the two discreetly packed bags and Eren even accompanied her to the train station. Their father was away all day, so they had time.

"So where will you go?" Eren asked softly as they waited in the Main Hall.

Frieda sat next to him, an excited smile on her lips. "I've always wanted to explore Europe… I'll just.. Go anywhere."

"You'll text me where you end up?" Eren asked softly.

Frieda nodded slowly. Then, it was time for them to say goodbye. Eren hugged Frieda tightly, even let a few tears escape from his eyes, and so did Frieda with hers. She whispered to him how much she loved her dear little sister, and wished her happiness and safety. It was painful for her to leave Historia behind, but Eren reassured her that she would be fine.

As Frieda entered the train, she waved at 'Historia' behind a window and 'Historia' waved back, smiling.

 _Alright_ , Eren thought as he walked out of the train station. _Your turn now, Rod Reisss._

Eren walked back home, trying to elaborate a plan to convince Rod to speak, but what should he do with the Winterball?

"Hey History!"

This familiar voice stopped Eren in his track, and he turned around to see Ymir and Reiner walk towards him. The two offered him a greeting smile.

"Shouldn't you get ready for tonight?" Ymir snickered, raising a brow. "Or you decided to dump Reiner at the last second?"

"Ymir…" Reiner chuckled a bit awkwardly and then looked back to 'Historia'. "You alright, Historia?"

Eren shifted a bit, eyeing the two a bit hesitantly. Were they at the party too? Reiner maybe.

"As a matter of fact," Eren turned completely to face the two, expression serious. "Nobody should go to the Winter ball. There's an attack planned, you two need to stay safe."

Ymir and Reiner both looked shocked to this announcement. They shared an uncertain look and then looked back at 'Historia'. Seeing how serious she was, they started hesitating.

"Who the hell wants to hurt ya?" Ymir huffed, hands resting on her hips as she looked at 'Historia' a bit protectively.

"A group of people father has been associated with. I need to confront him but… I think the Ball might still be held, since it's a huge event."

"Is there," Reiner blinked. "Is there any way we can help?"

Eren blinked to that, actually quite welcoming the help. He smiled, a mischievous glance in his eyes.

"Hmmm… I think you can. You need to warn a bunch of people about tonight. Don't say it's because of an attack just… Say that Rod Reiss has rabies."

To that, the three shared a loud laugh, loving this amusing twist. Ymir and Reiner agreed, and thus, the teens departed to do what they needed to do. Eren looked down on Historia's phone for the time.

 _3pm. Okay. No time to lose._

* * *

Eren rushed back home, expecting Rod to be there by now, and to the teen's relief, he was. Rod was in his study, working nervously. Eren burst into his study unannounced, which startled the older man.

"Historia?"

"Father, we need to talk."

Eren moved to Rod, and pressed her hands firmly on his desk, staring directly at him.

"The Ball tonight needs to be cancelled. Our lives at risk."

"Excuse me?"

"The Eldions are after us, father," Eren said sternly. "You didn't pay for what they wanted. They're going to explode our Castle."

Rod stood there, abashed and stunned as he stared at 'Historia' with wide eyes. Then, a frown appeared. He slowly rose up, giving Eren the darkest look ever.

"You are utterly mad. Leave before it gets worse."

"Father!" Eren slammed his fists on the table, growing impatient and angry. But his behavior wasn't helping, Rod was really thinking that his daughter had grown insane. "We will all die if you don't do something! I know about the Reiss' treasure! J-Just tell me why you would promise this to the Eldions!"

"ENOUGH!"

It was a flying hand to the cheek that shut Eren up completely. He stumbled a bit, and held onto his red, swollen cheek as he glared up to Rod.

"You know nothing you stupid girl," Rod spit out, eyes narrowed. "Be happy you have a father who looks forward to the family' s prosperity, since he has no son to do so. Now leave."

Eren couldn't believe that man. He was the worst human trash he's ever encountered. Reluctantly, he left the room , trying not to cry.

 _How? How can I save her? This isn't completely my fight. It's…_

His eyes widened in realization, and he rushed to the nearest window. He looked outside, staring outside, at the forest…

"… Historia," he breathed out softly, narrowing his eyes. ".. Are you there?"

He needed to be sure. And quick.

Eren rushed outside, grabbing a bike and then started driving off. He drove to the Mountains without stopping. His breath was getting heavy and legs swollen. At some point, he gave up, and as he was driving up, the bike diverted and if it hadn't been for that branch at arm's length, Eren would've fallen down, and rolled down the mountain.

He got himself back up on his feet and then started running, not listening to his body scream in agony. Hope drove him up these mountains, hope to find Historia in that tower….

* * *

She woke up on a cold ground, groggy and completely disoriented. She looked up, seeing the inside of what looked like a room made of bricks, with plaques of family members tied to one another on the wall. She groaned, slowly trying to lift herself up.. When she felt something tied around her pinky. She looked down on it, seeing her handmade red thread wrapped around the pinky. She followed the other end of the thread and saw that she was tied… With her own plaque?

 _Huh?_

She looked down on herself, and saw how flat her chest was, and boyish her clothes were. Eyes wide, she reached out to touch her chest and legs and gasped, realizing what was going on.

 _I'm Eren?_

* * *

"HISTORIA!"

Eren called out as he reached the tower, completely exhausted. He was open the door but… It was closed.

"Shit! No! No no no no! Historia!"

He called out again, banging his fists against the door this time. He was growing desperate.

* * *

Historia gasped as she heard something from downstairs… Someone was at the door. She gulped, slowly untying herself from the thread and looked around for the key. Once she spotted the golden object, she glanced at it curiously.

 _… This looks familiar._

She thought, before leaving the room and slowly descending the stairs.

* * *

"HISTORIA!"

Eren called out at the top of his lungs, panting heavily from all the hike.

 _Maybe she left… I need to look around._

The brunet looked around in panic, and pushed himself from the door, running off…

* * *

She stopped by the stairs as she heard the banging stop. She swore she heard a voice calling her name for a moment. It was faint but… It sounded like hers.

 _Eren!_

Historia rushed to the door, quickly opening it and letting the scent of liberty blow on her. She looked outside, seeing no one. Her shoulders slumped as she stepped outside, shyly.

"E-Eren?" she called out hopefully.

* * *

Eren almost tripped in his course. He swore he just heard somebody call him. The teen's eyes widened in hope as he glanced behind him.

… Historia?

"HISTORIA!"

He called back, running back to where he came from.

* * *

Historia gasped, looking around quickly as she heard her name. She started running to where she heard the voice, determined to find the boy.

"EREN!"

* * *

"HISTORIA!"

He kept calling out her name, hoping to lead her to him. He kept running and running but now… He was back at the tower, and the door was open?

 _Did I pass her? No way!_

He panted, looking around in panic as he cupped his hands over his mouth:

"HISTORIA!"

* * *

Historia stopped in her track when she heard the voice coming from behind her. How did this happen? She had been looking all over the place!

"EREN!"

She panted, and turned back, returning to the tower… But no one was there.

The girl felt hope vanish as no one responded, and heard no life around her. She sniffed, and looked back to the tower, thinking. Her last hope was that he was inside… So she walked upstairs slowly.

* * *

Eren looked around with confusion, panting heavily and feeling his legs give up slowly. Did he pass her? How? No. Maybe…

He looked up to the tower slowly, as if the small tower had an answer.

Without thinking, Eren moved upstairs, exhausted, but hoping that she was there.

* * *

Historia had reached the fateful room, looking down on her thread. Her undetermined future… Her gift to the boy she loved. Why was it here? Why was she in Eren's body?

She sunk down on her knees, sighing shakily and reaching for her thread, the only thing that was supposedly bonding her and Eren…

* * *

Eren reached the room completely exhausted, yet determined. Once he saw the room was empty, he released a loud groan of sadness and frustration. His eyes landed on the thread he had left behind, and sunk his knees by it. He sniffed, reaching for the thread slowly, the only thing that was bonding him to Historia…

* * *

As they both looked up, they would see another person sit in front of them, a very familiar person. Teal eyes were soon staring into bright blue ones, and fingers were brushing as they both touched the thread.

Historia was looking at him with wide, confused eyes. She didn't even realize that she was back in her body, just that… She was staring at him.

Eren was looking at her with also wide eyes, but they soon softened with relief as he realized what this meant. She was here. She was safe. And in this moment, this moment only, they shared the same space, and the same timeline.

The boy smiled softly, feeling the emotions sink in as he silently looked into her beautiful orbs. With the purest, most adoring smile, he dared to speak:

"Hi…"

Historia's eyes widened even more when he spoke, finding it so odd to have him here, speak to her. She felt tears gather in her eyes as she kept staring at him. He was smiling, and talking to her, did this mean that… He remembered? He knew who she was?

The Blonde let out a breathy chuckle, and carefully whipped a few tears away before giving him the brightest smile.

"H-Hi," she chuckled again, but the tears kept coming. She sniffed, desperately trying to whip them off.

Eren's eyes softened, not believing that she was really here. He carefully released the thread, relieved to see that nothing happened as he did so, and reached out.

Historia was getting so emotional, she was expecting Eren to hug her so warmly. She started sobbing happily as he did, now convinced that he did remember!

She carefully hugged him back, burying her face in his chest as she sobbed softly. He was really here! They were really hugging! And it felt amazing.

"Don't come to me when I don't even know you," Eren chuckled sadly, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry… Everything's okay now."

Historia laughed softly, holding the teen tightly and nuzzling his chest. He smelt nice, like the forest in autumn…

"What in the Heavens are you doing in our tower?" Historia asked a bit playfully, to which Eren chuckled, still holding her dearly.

"Meet you of course," he said softly.

The two chuckled, and slowly pulled back, staring back into each other's eyes. Eren's expression saddened a bit.

"I'm sorry. I tied your thread with me… I don't want you to think that I determine your fate. I just… I just thought it was a way for us to meet… But… This thread is still yours, even though you gave it to me. Okay?"

Historia smiled fondly, her eyes glimmering with adoration and fondness, the tears made them even brighter. She shook her head slowly and reached out to take Eren's hand in hers.

"Don't be sorry… You're the only one I would want my fate to be shared with."

To these words, Eren stared at her, stunned. They sounded so sincere, so true. His expression thawed with happiness, smiling at Historia with a bright smile, that only confirmed to her that he accepted her words and feelings.

The two smiled at each other for a moment, silent as their eyes spoke for them. There was so much in them, so much telling the other how they were feeling after these months of knowing about the other's life. Pride, happiness, hope and relief were ruling in their eyes, but also something quite new for the two of them: _Love._

A bit shyly, Eren moved closer to Historia, feeling his instincts kick in. He didn't even want to think about the rationality of the situation, and neither did Historia as well, since she was leaning in as well.

The two closed their eyes at the same moment, and let their emotions and body decide on what to do.

Soon enough, their lips brushed each other, and finally pressed against one another. They were kissing softly, not caring about the outside world just for a few seconds. It was just the two of them, finally reunited. Maybe it was fast, and irrational, but it was _their_ story. _Their_ story that they were writing _together._


	12. -NOTE-

**Hello everyone! I hope you're having a good day.**

 **So this will sound a bit odd but... I didn't expect you all to take the latest chapter as the last one. XD**

 **I re-read my OOC note and felt a bit dumb. I made it sound like it was the last chapter when it really isn't. Like many of you might think, some things still need to be fixed.**

 **I had planned a few things that would follow Your Name's outgoing, but seeing as you and myself would like this story to end, I decided to cut my original ending shorter.**

 **I don't want to spoil the fun, but I did write that Eren and Historia were in THEIR timeline. But let's not forget that Eren is still from the future, and Historia from the past.**

 **I also don't feel like I have given these two a well deserved character development, especially Historia. I want her to fix this situation and claim her freedom at last, but sacrifices need to be made first. Not that everything ends with a simple kiss.**

 **Now I know most of you guys expected this to be the end, but we're close to it. Just let Historia have her final character arc, and I'll give her and Eren a well deserved epilogue.**

 **To those who know Your Name, I hope you will still enjoy the outcome of this, I'll just make it easier than in the movie. :)**

 **Stay tuned, because chapter 12 is coming soon!**

 **Frenchfry out~**


	13. Chapter 12 - What's your name?

***flails around***

 **Hi, yes sorry for the long delay but a lot of stuff happened irl.**

 **Hopefully this chapter will be okay and I hope you'll like it.**

 **Next chapter is hopefully the final one. Hope you're ready!**

 **Also yes this chapter has a... Very interesting _song_ in it.~**

 **Hope you like what I did there. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was setting slowly behind the mountains, and the Forest became silent around the tower. The two lovers swore that time would be frozen just for them, so they could reunite, but fate wasn't this merciful.

After sharing a deep and loving kiss, pulling back and chuckling happily, Eren and Historia found themselves relaxing in each other's arms. Both were sitting against the wall facing the plaques, Historia was curled up against Eren, who had his two arms around her.

For quite a while, they just sat there, silent, exchanging looks and smiles that meant more than words.

But after a while, Eren broke the silence:

"Frieda's left town," he said lowly, his words causing Historia to freeze, and then sit up to look at the brunet with wide eyes. Eren's eyes softened, and he reached out to pat her head gently. "She's taking control of her fate… And you can do too."

Historia's expression thawed into softness, and she looked at Eren with nothing else but adoration. She then looked back to the threads and plaques, hesitant. Eren noticed that, and he straightened up a little, eyes on the plaques too.

"But what about tonight? It's the Winter ball…"

Historia's words sent a huge electroshock through Eren, who suddenly jolted up, remembering why he was here in the first place.

"SHIT! The ball!"

He looked back at Historia, taking her hands in his.

"Story. There's going to be an attack. Your father made deals with the Eldinons, an illegal group of bad guys, and he hasn't paid their debt, so they set up bombs all around the Reiss Castle. You need to leave, and warn as many people as you can!"

Historia stood there astonished, blue eyes staring at Eren with shock. She took a moment to process all this.

"How… How do you-"

"You died, Historia," Eren said sadly, looking at her intensely. "On that day, three years ago for me… Present day for you."

To that, Historia suddenly grabbed Eren's wrist, holding them dearly, as if she was afraid that he'd disappear any moment.

"C-Can't you warn everyone with me?" she asked in a breath, feeling her breathing heaving. Eren looked down sadly, and this was enough to answer Historia's question. She let out a shaky sigh, and looked down as well. They just both realized that their timeline, their only moment together… Won't last long.

Eren reached out to cradle Historia's cheeks gently in his hands, cupping her face tenderly as he looked down on her with a soft, and longing smile.

"Historia," he said, voice soothing and calm. "No matter in which timeline you are, or where you are on this planet, I'll always find you…"

Those words managed to calm Historia down, but also make her even more emotional. She sniffed, feeling tears appearing in her eyes. She put her hands on top of Eren's, nodding slowly.

"Me too… I promise," she said in a low, shaky voice.

Eren's eyes softened, and he moved his hands back to pull Historia into a warm hug, which she returned. They both knew their moment wouldn't last, and that whatever fate had in store for them, they were going to face it, and find each other.

After a moment of silence and hugging, the two broke away, and Eren started explaining the situation clearly to Historia, and what she had to do.

"So what you're saying is… That father knew somehow about the Reiss' powerful threads, and that the moment I, the last female Reiss, had a thread tied to another…. It would reveal the family Reiss' fate… My father always indicated that great fortune awaits us once I will be tied… I guess he didn't fully know…"

Historia said, gaze diverting to the portraits and threads hanging on the wall. All these sealed lives, for a treasure that didn't exist. This was what made the Reiss grand? Their divine and golden prisoned lives? This wasn't a treasure, nor a blessing, this was a curse.

She frowned deeply, anger and determination rising in her as she stood up. Eren watched her carefully, but stayed silent.

Historia moved to the portraits, standing in front of it silently… And suddenly, her two hands grabbed the different threads, and yanked them off the plaques, detaching them from the wall. She did that with every portrait, he breathing heaving as she liberated her family from this deadly entanglement.

Panting, she looked down on the pile of threads and portraits on the ground, and carefully picked them up, looking at Eren softly.

"This had to stop…"

Eren smiled to those words, and stood up, his eyes showing nothing but pride as he walked over to Historia.

"And you're the only one who can," he said genuinely. It wasn't his fate to save Historia, or her family, it was hers all along. "What are you going to do after that?"

Historia smiled, perking up. "What are WE going to do after that?" she corrected playfully, before her eyes softened with sincerity. "I'll leave the town, find you, and we can both run off somewhere…"

Eren blinked to this very enthusiastic, and changing decision. But he welcomed it. He really wanted to leave, see what was beyond his village, with the girl he loved. "Where?" he asked curiously.

"Anywhere!" Historia chuckled. "Just… Starting a new life… Be somewhere where we can finally be at peace."

Eren smiled softly, his eyes glimmering with hope as he pictured their future like this. They both needed to be free somehow, and away from all this.

"Sounds like a dream," he said, voice low and soothing. "Hey," he took a pen out of his pocket, and then carefully reached for Historia's hand. "Let's write each other's names, so that next time we wake up, we remember each other."

Historia blinked to that, and a wide smile curled on her lips as she let Eren write on her hand, the other busy holding all the threads and plaques.

Once he was done, Eren put the pen in her hand, and smiled down at her, gaze loving. She sniffed tears away, and reached out, writing the beginning of her name…

Then the pen dropped.

And Eren was alone in the room.

He still held his hand out, frozen in shock.

"… Huh?"

He looked down on his hand, reading 'His'. He then looked around, breathing out a small 'Historia?'. The portraits were gone, and the moon was starting to rise outside. What was going on?

"I-It's alright," Eren breathed out, trying to reassure himself. "I-I'll remember! Historia. Historia. His-"

He gasped, eyes wide as he tried to remember something… His-who?

Panicked, he quickly grabbed the pen and was about to write on his hand…. But what did he want to write? 'His' what? No. He couldn't forget. This felt important!

"Why… Why am I here?" He breathed out, looking around with confusion. "I… I've never been here before…. No."

 _'She said, she gave all her love to me.'_

 _"_ No! I can't forget!"

Eren went over to the nearest window, and looked outside, panting heavily.

We dreamt a new life, some place to be at peace.

"S-Something important… Someone… What's your name?"

 _'But things changed... Suddenly_

 _I lost my dreams in this disaster'_

Eren shook, feeling the tears roll down his cheeks as he cried out to the darkening sky outside:

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!"

 _'I'm crying, missing my lover._

 _I don't have the power, on my side forever.'_

 _No…_

Eren sniffed, sinking on his knees a she broke into another sob. He felt so empty, so useless. He felt as though… A part of him was missing.

 _'Ohh, where is my lover?'_

He felt as if… He was supposed to do something… But he didn't know what. And it drove him insane. He was alone here, lost, and didn't know what he was supposed to do…

 _'And I got not power._

 _I'm standing alone._

 _No way.'_

After sobbing for a few seconds, the brunet left the Tower silently, steps slow and slump. He had no idea what just happened, why he was here… He just wanted to go home.

* * *

Somewhere in the woods, Historia was running, holding all the threads tightly. She was panting heavily, tears in her eyes.

 _I won't forget you! I won't forget you! Eren. Eren!_

"Eren!"

 _'Calling out your name…'_

She knew she had to save someone. Herself, and her family. So she kept running towards the Castle where the party was. She stopped on a cliff, panting heavily and looking down on the Castle. The lights were all on, and people dressed like Kings and Queens walked in. It had started.

Historia furrowed her eyebrows, and she started her run again. Once she reached the Castle, she spotted Ymir at the entrance, looking around with confusion. She then spotted Historia, she rushed over to her with relief.

"Historia!" She called out, looking absolutely frazzled. "They're all going in. I can't hold them up. Reiner's trying to talk to his dad, he's inside. Are you absolutely sure about the bombs?"

The blonde took a solid minute to register everything and looked around, trying to think. She needed to find the Eldinons, but how would she recognize them?

 _'We don't know what is wrong tonight.'_

"I think... J-Just uhm… Can you distract everyone?"

"Uh, I'll try."

The two friends then separated and Historia rushed inside the Castle, making a beeline to the main stairs when…

"HISTORIA!"

Rod Reiss was chasing after his daughter, and once she stopped, he did too, breathless.

"Where in the gods' name have you been all day?" He snapped, glaring at his daughter. "Do you even realize what your absence is causing to us? Now you better get that damn red dress on and-"

He stopped in his snapping as he realized what Historia was holding, his eyes widening in fear, and then anger washed all over him as he took big steps towards Historia.

"You foolish girl! How dare you!"

Historia stared at her father with bright blue eyes, appalled by his harshness. She glanced down on the threads before up to her father and frowned. She didn't step away though, even with Rod marching towards her so menacingly. She was done running away.

"Do you even realize what you've done? You've doomed us all!" Rod roared, shaky hands reaching for the threads…

But Historia only then stepped back, glaring up to her father. She had always been small, and delicate looking, but upon seeing that glare… For the first time ever, Rod Reiss was scared of his daughter.

"No, father," Historia said in a stern, but calm tone, maintaining eye contact. "I'm taking charge now."

With this, the Blonde spun around and ran off under her father's bewildered eyes. She could hear him call after her even while she ran up the stairs and disappeared in the halls.

She didn't know where she was going, her legs were moving on their own, but she knew she had to go, there was no time.

For some reason, her legs lead her to her bedroom's door.

She glanced around, her breathing deep and rapid. Why did she land here?

Whispers.

Historia could hear voices from across the hall. Unfamiliar voices, that were never heard between these walls. She stepped slowly towards the sound, and as she reached the corner of the hall, she saw two men in suits setting up something mechanical on the wall, with fuels and even dynamite on it.

 _The bombs._

Historia suddenly felt anger and determination rise in her. These two belonged to the Eldinons! She stepped forward, as silent as a ghost, unnoticed by the two busy men.

"It's over," she said sternly, causing the two men to jump and look at the girl in shock. Before they could do anything, Historia unhooked her arms and let the threads fall on the ground. She suddenly felt relieved by this one, simple, yet fateful gesture.

The two men eyed the threads curiously, before frowning up to the girl.

"You wanted the Reiss' greatest treasure? Here it is," she said, gesturing to the red pile of fate. "An intertwined, suffocating, determined, red mess."

"You're fucking with us," one man growled.

"I'm not," Historia frowned, unphased by his threatening attitude. "Our fate was suffocating us, and as their last heir, I was supposed to tie our family to a greater future, see through time and… Learn from the past. And I did," she said, hands curling into fists. "I freed us."

The two man looked at Historia as if she was the craziest person on this planet. But they couldn't help but stare down at the threads with wonder. This was supposed to be the treasure they all fought for?

"What about the power?" one asked. "It was said that once the last heir is tied, the Reiss' power awakens. What is it then? Immortality?"

Historia shook her head slowly, sighing softly. "There is no power," she felt as though this was lie, even though… It was true… Right?

The two men groaned in frustration, pacing around angrily.

"Fuck fuck fuck!"

One was so angry, he kicked the metallic box… And soon a ticking noise could be heard.

"YOU IDIOT!"

The other screamed, looking at the box with horror.

"Wha- WHOSE CRAZY IDEA WAS IT TO MAKE THIS WORK WITH RANDOM BUTTONS?"

"SHUT UP!"

Historia stared at the two with shock, before she noticed a counter counting down on the machine. 4:45….4:44…

"RUN!"

The three of them started to run for their lives down the hall, suddenly very aware of what was happening. The bombs were about to explode in less than 5 minutes!

Historia passed her bedroom without hesitation. This bedroom that was her own little world of peace, that comforted her through these years of suffocations.

As she reached the main stairs she found her father at the bottom. And everything suddenly went so fast.

 _'Everybody's got no place to hide.'_

Her screaming. Her grabbing him and others, warning about the bombs, scaring guests away… Her father grabbing her, stopping her from running, Reiner suddenly intervening and managing to break the two apart, before leading them outside…

The explosion was huge, and devastating. Many trees were hit by the flying rocks, burnt by the flames, people injured by the shock.

Historia was laid down on the dirt, eyes closed as the flames kept growing stronger. She opened her eyes slowly, only to close them again. The fire almost blinded her.

She sat up slowly, opening them again to see the scene before her. Her second home, her second cage, her childhood, her fate… Was burning. And it felt… Liberating.

 _'No one's left and there's no one to go on.'_

Historia stared at the giant flames silently, tears slowly running down her cheeks. Then, she let out a breathy chuckle, and a smile curled on her lips.

 _It's gone… It's over._

 _'All I know, is my life is gone.'_

She closed her eyes with a content smile on her face, not even seeing Reiner, Ymir and Rod just staring at the fire with shock. She felt so free, not caring about anything. It was just her, and her tears.

 _'I'm crying'_

Historia couldn't remember how it was all brought to this, how she knew about the bombs, and the Reiss' secret. But she knew, that deep down, someone had helped her find herself. And this someone, wasn't entirely her, no…

 _'Missing my lover…_

 _I don't have the power, on my side forever'_

She didn't know where this feeling came from, of missing someone she didn't even know the identity of… Why was that someone so special to her?

After the liberating feeling, a new feeling appeared: Emptiness.

 _'Oh, where is my lover?_

 _And I got no power_

 _I'm standing alone_

 _No way'_

"…. What... What's your name?"

 _'Calling out your name.'_

* * *

 **Don't worry. Everything will be fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine. ~**

 **Final chapter should be out tomorrow!**


	14. Chapter 13 - No longer alone (Finale)

**Hello!**

 **First of all, sorry for the really late delay. Many, many things happened in real life and I had a big writer's block.**

 **To be honest, I wrote this ending the day after the last chapter was published, but I wasn't satisfied with it. I kept tinkering it, editing it, and felt a bit discouraged because I knew I could do better. And I didn't want to fall into that writer's trap 'start something, never finish it, and start something else instead'.**

 **But while I was trying to reach perfection, I kept you waiting, and I realized that I could only reach a good level of writing by practicing.**

 **This isn't my best, but it's not my worst either.**

 **I finally decided to publish the ending, so that I can move on, and stop tinkering it lol.**

 **All your nice comments gave me the courage to publish it, so thank you so much!**

 **ALSO THIS STORY GAINED SO MANY FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES AND IT IS PART OF A COMMUNITY LIKE OMG IS THIS A THING?**

 **I feel so honored. XD**

 **This isn't the last time I'll write Erestoria. Boy with what is happening in the manga right now, you bet I'll try to come up with something!**

 **These two are beautiful and this ship has so many things to offer so share all the Erestoria/Erehisu love that you can!**

 **With this, I present you the Finale. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Working for a travel agency named 'Uprising' was definitely not what anyone would've expected from Historia Reiss.

She was supposed to be the soldier's wealthy wife, who would bear beautiful children,. But neither her, nor the soldier in question named Reiner, wanted this.

After the incident five years ago, Historia had inspired her friends to follow their dreams and detach themselves from the suffocating influences of their wealthy and famous family.

Ymir became a well-known traveler who would occasionally appear on TV, but only to wave excitedly at the camera and greet Historia. Reiner still became a soldier, but after a nearly fatal accident with his legs, he decided to rest and instead become a multi-sport trainer.

Historia felt quite proud of her friends, and of herself too. She left the Reiss House shortly after the incident, and got in contact with her sister Frieda. She managed to find a cheap apartment inside a city, more in the South. She felt… Oddly attracted to the South of the country. Mostly because there was a lot of nature, and history, was what she thought.

And despite staying by the desk all day, satisfying the company's clients, she enjoyed this a lot, being independent, and discovering all these places from behind her computer. She felt like she was traveling too, discovering the outside world.

But despite her happiness, she felt as though something was missing… As if… Somebody was missing in her life. Somebody to share those travels with… She had carried this feeling with her since the incident…

Because of that, walking alone and seeing happy couples has always sent a bittersweet feeling to her throat. Someone was missing.

* * *

And he didn't know who.

Eren had just recently moved to the nearest biggest city, currently jumping from mini-jobs to mini-jobs. And while it made him feel happy to see Armin live the perfect love with Jean, and Mikasa becoming the most respected boxing woman in the city thanks to a certain guy named Levi, he couldn't help but feel like he too needed a boost from someone.

Or simply a trip somewhere. He's always wanted to explore what was outside his village, with just a bag on him, and a camera on his shoulder. But this odd feeling of missing someone has always stopped him from doing that. He wanted to share this experience, but he didn't know with who.

This how he landed at 'Uprising', a travel company Armin told him about. He wanted to get some flyers to get ideas, and so walked into the small building, greeting the receptionist with an awkward smile.

As he looked through flyers, a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Oi, brat."

Levi stood behind him, glancing up to him curiously. Eren turned around, blinking down on the small, yet intimidating man. Ah. Mikasa's trainer.

"Ah, hello Mister," he greeted politely. "You're… Looking for a vacation too?"

"I work here you idiot," Levi deadpanned. "And what type of young adult are you, going through flyers instead of just booking on the internet?"

"Eh just… I dunno."

Levi blinked slowly to Eren's awkward response, not impressed. He then grabbed a flyer Eren was holding, reading it and frowning.

"You really want to leave? You don't even have the money."

"I'm just trying to get inspiration for… I dunno actually," Eren sighed, shrugging. "Dumb idea, I know… I'll just go and book on the internet," he mumbled, giving Levi a nod before walking away, suddenly feeling a bit disenchanted. Why did he come here again?

He pulled his hood on as he exited the building, seeing as it was raining heavily today. The brunet sighed again, and turned around to leave on the left.

Just then, a particular blonde with an umbrella came from the right of the building, about to enter it when suddenly… She stopped and looked back to the hooded figure who just left the building. She seemed to hesitate for a moment, bright blue eyes watching the hooded figure curiously.

She stood there for another moment, deliberating something… Then entered.

"Good day Mister Levi," Historia chirped as she spotted her boss by the flyers.

Levi just raised a brow at her and nodded. They both then made theirs ways to the elevator.

"Read the newspaper today?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes… It's been five years already," Historia smiled sadly.

All morning, she had seen the titles of the incident that happened five years ago on newspapers. Her father was still victim of his lies and rumors, but the group of Eldinons have been arrested after this, and even today, news found it interesting to keep updates on all this. For Historia, these were just bitter reminders she'd rather ignore.

Every year, on this day, she felt this heavy feeling of emptiness being stronger than any other day. Which was way today, Levi sent her home early after a mediocre performance at work. He reassured her that she worked very well on most days, and thus, that she could allow herself one day of moodiness.

The rain had stopped by the time Historia joined the bus. She sat by a window, staring blankly outside, her gaze a bit lost.

But suddenly, something, or rather someone, caught her eye as the bus stopped to a halt. Right there, in the bus opposite to hers, sitting also by the window… A brunet young man that looked so familiar, felt so familiar, yet she's never seen before.

She stared at him with awe and shock, and to her grand surprise, he suddenly looked up, and noticed her too. They both nearly jumped up, eyes wide locking onto one another.

 _All my life…_

 _I've been looking for someone!_

The buses started driving again, and the two suddenly pressed their hands against the window, as if afraid of losing sight of the other.

The two promptly left the bus at the next halt, and started running. They didn' t know who the other was to them, but this feeling of emptiness had suddenly vanished the moment they locked eyes.

Trying to find their way back to the former station, Historia and Eren had so many thoughts rushing through their minds, and determination running through their veins.

Who was that person?

Why did they feel like they knew them?

Why were they running to them like their lives depended on it?

They both stopped at the end of a bridge, where the station they saw each other was. They panted heavily as they looked up… Suddenly seeing each other.

There was something about this other person… That meant so much to them. They didn't know why, but it _felt_ reciprocated… Could it be… That this person was the one who would fill up this emptiness they were feeling?

They didn't really know, so they slowly started walking towards one another, eyes locked once again. It felt as if… These eyes contained every answer the two young adults have been looking for the past five years…

Once they reached each other, they came to a halt, and stared at each other in silence. The wind was blowing softly on them, like a comforting breeze.

Then suddenly, they both lifted up their hands, and carefully, hesitantly, touched each other. And at the moment, everything explained itself. They knew that they were the missing person in each other's lives, they knew that something inexplicable happened between them and they knew, that whatever happened, had lead them to who they were today, and to their reunion.

 _It felt so right._

They both let out a breathy chuckle, and tears of happiness were soon rolling down their cheeks. They pulled each other into a warm, loving hug, and cried softly in each other's arms.

"I…. I knew I knew you," Historia breathed out softly, hands clutching on the brunet's shirt.

"Me too," Eren sniffed, holding the blonde tightly.

Life kept going on around them as they melted into each other's embrace, not caring about anything else. It was just them, in this moving world.

Eren pulled back eventually, looking down on Historia with nothing but softness and relief. Historia did the same, and as both stared at each other silently, longing words prickled on their lips:

"What's your name?"

They chuckled softly to the realization of them asking the question at the same time, the echo sounding so sweet and real.

"You first," Eren said with the brightest of smiles.

"Historia," the blonde introduced herself, smiling up to the man before her.

"Eren," he smiled, slowly reaching out to take her hand, his touch delicate and careful. He slowly started shaking it, his eyes never leaving the girl however. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

After that, they never left each other's side.

Soon, they went on dates, enjoyed the city together, introduced each other to the family, slept over in the other's apartment, shared nights filled with love in those apartments, and spent most of their days together, as if… They were trying to catch up on what they were missing all this time.

But they never moved in together. At least, not now.

Three years in their relationship, and they both gave their keys to their landlords, packed bags, bought camping tents and found themselves exploring the country together. It has always been their dream, exploring what was beyond, with a special someone.

So this is where they were today, on top of a Mountain, with a small temporary camp in the woods, on top of a cliff and watching the sun set beautiful behind the Mountains in each other's arms.

Eren was cuddling her from behind with a blanket around them, while Historia leaned back against him and held a plastic cup of tea in her hands. Their eyes focused on the sight before them, silently enjoying the moment of freedom and peacefulness they have always wanted.

"Story?" Eren asked softly, leaning his head against hers. "Somehow I have the feeling… That we're closer to the Mountains than we think we are."

Historia's eyes softened to her boyfriend's words, understanding what he meant. They both often talked about how the woods, and nature often called out for them, especially the Mountains… As if they were _meant_ to be there.

"I feel the same thing," Historia said softly, cuddling against Eren happily. "Maybe our fate is to stay up here, together," she chuckled, lifting her head a little to flash the brightest smile at Eren.

The brunet's expression melted into fondness, a genuine smile lifting on his face, and his bright teal blue eyes shining happily. "Would you want that?"

Historia smiled faintly, shrugging. "As long as I'm with you… I don't mind where we are."

Eren smiled back to that, and he leaned in to nuzzle their noses together, playfully.

"Me too."

With this, he carefully lifted her hand, and kissed her bare ringfinger tenderly, as if he was silently promising her that he would always be by her side.

"No matter where you are," he said lowly, looking at her adoringly. "In which timeline, or Universe even… I'll always try to find you."

Historia smiled brightly to that, her bright blue eyes soon filling up with happy tears. She uncurled her pinky finger, and chuckled softly to Eren.

"And I will do the same for you…"

Eren smiled softly to that, and carefully hooked his pinky around hers, sharing her vow and promise. As soon as their fingers locked, they knew that their tie had just grown stronger and tighter, as if a red thread holding the two pinkies together. They were together, forever.


	15. -Note 2-

Hi everyone! ^^

Yes the Your Name AU is officially over, and our two lovebirds finally found each other.

I can't even begin to explain how thankful I am to you for supporting my first fanfic, your comments were always heartwarming and inspiring. You helped me improve and give me the will to do better. So thank you for everyone who followed this AU and supported it!

It showed to me that Erehisu shippers are very sweet, and it made me want to write more with this couple.

But what should I write about? Another AU?

I want YOU guys to suggest what you have always wanted to see happen with Erehisu. It can be an AU, a 'missing' scene from the manga, etc...

I have a few AUs in mind, and of course, a few one shots about these two inspired straight from the manga. But I'd love to see what other Erehisu shippers would like to see.

I'm okay with writing M fics, but not too much gore, or TW like rape.

So comment or send me a PM if you want to suggest ideas! I can't wait to see what other Erehisu shippers want to see with these two. :D

If I end up picking one of your ideas, I will of course credit you!

Thank you again for being such sweeties and supporting my first fanfic like that and I hope you guys have an amazing week!

Bye bye!


End file.
